The Final Ride in My Own Words
by kaytoshy
Summary: For Opie's half-sister Arianne, Jax coming back into her life was the last thing she needed...
1. Chapter 1

The banging on the front door woke her up. It had to be way past midnight, and for the most part no one should have known where she was. Wary, Arianne pulled the side table drawer open and grabbed her handgun. Then she walked over to her dresser, pulled out a tank top and hastily threw it on. "I am not dying naked," she thought to herself. The banging grew louder. More desperate. "What the fuck?" She whispered.

She hurried to the door and tried to see through her peep hole, but it was too dark to make out who was making all that noise. Ari turned off the safety on her gun and slowly turned the knob with her left hand, making sure she stayed hidden behind the door while keeping her right arm raised and ready to shoot her would be attacker.

Jackson Teller casually strolled into her home. He turned his head and saw her locked and loaded. Ari relaxed immediately and shut the door behind them. She eyed Jax, trying to gage what mood he was in, but he just stood in the middle of her living room staring at the surroundings and then back at her. He gave her a small grin. She noticed a hint of grief peeking through the facade because when he truly smiled, his eyes would light up. There was definitely something wrong and she could feel it.

Ari walked over to the mini bar and set her gun down. She reached for a couple of shot glasses and poured them generous shots of Jack. Ari downed hers quickly and refilled her glass. She turned and held out the second to Jax and said, "Here, have a drink. You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?"

She gulped down the second shot. The warmth was starting to go through her body as she waited for him to come forward. But all he did was stare. "What the fuck am I getting myself into?" She asked herself. "Jax?" Ari said out loud.

Hearing his name snapped him out of whatever trance he was in. Jax shook off his kutte and threw it on the nearest couch. His eyes were locked on her. Like he was undressing her in his mind. "This is bad..." She thought. In the haste of his untimely arrival, all she had on was a white tank top and a pair of lacy navy blue boy shorts. Ari was a fit chick. She took pride in being a gym rat who had a body that could hold her own against the guys. And all that hard work was on display. In front of him. "Oh shit! He's coming! What the fuck?" Her mind raced in anticipation.

Jackson Teller...Jax...The Prince...Jackie Boy... Arianne's world was starting to spin and it wasn't from the alcohol. She turned her back on him and downed the shot that was supposed to be his. He was behind her in an instant. His body was pressed against her backside as he reached over her to grab the liquor bottle to take a swig. He slammed the bottle back down and brought his hands down to her hips.

Shivers ran down her spine as Jax's hands felt around the elastic bands of her underwear and started to pull them down. She could feel his breath on her shoulders as his palms touched her bare ass. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...Here we go again..."she screamed internally. He pulled her panties down until she was able to shake them off on her own.

Jax grabbed her by the hips again and turned her to face him. She looked up and asked, "Where's Tara?" He stared back at her with a pained expression but did not say a word. He pulled back a bit but then decided to continue to undress her by grabbing the bottom of her tank top and pulling them up.

Ari offered little resistance as she raised her arms to let him finish. She stood against him, naked, with Jax looking down at his handiwork. She maintained eye contact and asked him again, "Where is Tara?" His response was his hands finding her ass and lifting her up to straddle him. "Where's the bedroom?" Was all that came out of his mouth, but the pained expression returned.

She and Jax have been at it for a long time so she knew better than to ask. Jax was Jax and he would take what he wanted. But for him to come to her meant something was wrong with him and Tara. Ari was trying to live out the rest of her life knowing the man she loved had already found his soulmate. Well, so much for that. This one night stand only brought sick satisfaction of knowing he would always come running back to her. What a fucked up consolation prize. She turned her head towards the hallway as Jax carried her back to bed.

When Jax reached the bedroom, he threw her on the bed. Ari frowned at him but made herself comfortable by spreading her limbs out to expose herself more to her lover. Jax loosened a few buttons off his plaid long-sleeve then pulled it over his head. She heard his shoes hit the wall as he kicked them off and then all that was left was his jeans. "This man only ages better with time" she thought as she licked her lips. Jax stood at the edge of the bed as he unbuckled his belt and undid his zipper.

His jeans fell, and the boxers followed. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her body down to meet his. She was as ready as he was. No foreplay required. This was Jax and Ari. Everything he couldn't say, she felt through his thrusts. He was so angry. She could feel his loneliness, his hurt. It was so sickening. As he fucked the pain away, Ari got that sinking feeling of knowing she would forever be the after-thought. He would only be hers if Tara was gone.

He was crushing her in his urgency and Ari met Jax thrust for thrust. She missed him terribly. Like a dumbass. The stars exploded in her eyes and Jax came with her. He kissed her deeply. But Ari knew he was thinking of HER.

Arianne ended the kiss and asked Jax one last time. "Where is your wife?"

Rage replaced the pained expression she saw earlier as Jax simply replied, "Tara was murdered."

"Fuck!" she remarked coldly.


	2. Chapter 2

That chilly revelation didn't stop the both of them from continuing their reunion. Jax was insatiable and she easily accommodated him. It's what she did best.

Despite all the sex they had, Ari stayed awake, thinking. Well more like reminiscing. She looked up at Jax and noticed worry lines in the corner of his eyes that weren't there the last time she saw him. Other than that, he looked at peace. Even if it was just for a little while.

She and Jax... They could never have ended up together. She would always be his little sister, or one of the guys. Ari was convinced that what he felt was lust and nothing more. She decided to remove herself from Jax's protective arms, and made her way to the shower.

She was Opie's half sister. Her mother was some whore her dad knocked up and she didn't want to be dragged down by a kid. Couldn't blame the woman. Her mother was probably the reason the word bimbo was invented. Tall, curvy, brunette... She packed a perfect set of boobs that thankfully, Arianne did not inherit. Because they were most likely fake. Her mother did have some success as a porn star for Cara Cara until they shut down. But who cares, she's dead too.

She was dumped at her father's doorstep at ten, and she was the outsider that ended a marriage. Her stepmother walked out on them the day she showed up. Piney blamed her for it, but Opie took care of her from the start. Jax and the rest of SAMCRO too. She was the baby of the club, and dubbed their "Princess."

Ari couldn't even remember when she first started thinking that she was the princess to Jax's title as prince. But it felt right. She probably had Gemma to thank for that. At sixteen, she was the love-sick puppy over run by teenage hormones and Jax was the closest male to her age. Jax and Tara were already a thing, so a heavy dose of unrequited love was headed her way. Ope told her she was stupid and to get over his best friend. And as far as older brothers went, he was always right. But no one could've predicted Tara leaving Charming.

A year later and Tara was packing her bags to leave for college. She told Jax if she didn't leave now she'd be stuck in a life she didn't want. She loved him but couldn't see herself as his old lady. She needed to get out. So she ran. And who gets stuck picking up the pieces?! Ari shivered as cold water hit her skin and she remembered the night Jax came to her for the first time.

**15 Years Ago**

There was a knock on their door.

"Sweetheart, can you get that please?" Piney called out from the kitchen.

"K dad, I'm going," Ari replied.

She opened the door and there was Jax. Drunk as fuck and barely able to stand. "Opie home?" He asked. Ari noticed the empty bottle of whiskey forgotten at the bottom step.

"Nah, he went out with Donna." She said casually. He stumbled onto Ari and she tried to hold him up, but was failing miserably. "I'm gonna call my dad to help."

Jax pulled himself together long enough to say that he was fine then passed out in her arms. She yelled for Piney as they dropped to the floor. Piney helped her carry Jax into the house and onto their couch. He sighed. "Well that's what you call a heartbroken kid." Then he went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning his guns. She sighed along with him.

It was later on that night when she heard footsteps heading towards her room. It was Jax. A little sobered up, but still stumbling around. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry Ari, I didn't mean to wake you. I was looking for the bathroom." She was used to Jax making himself at home, but tonight he was walking around her place in only his boxers.

"It's ok." She choked out. "It's the door across of mines."

"Thanks," he laughed. "Good night babe," And with that concluded, he closed her door.

A couple minutes passed when her door opened again and Jax barged into her room. "Ari, can I sleep with you?" He asked.

"If you want Opie and my dad to kill you, then yes." She quipped. Ari rose and sat up. Her heart was trying to calm itself down from the earlier surprise and now he got it going once more.

Jax laughed again. "Shhhhhh... Your dad's asleep. Opie is with Donna. This was my plan. To sleep with you."

It must've been the shock or holding her breath too long that brought her to say, "You do know I'm not even legal right? Go find your girlfriend." She watched as Jax's facial expression turned cold.

"Tara left me Arianne," he sighed. "Thanks for rubbing it in. You already knew that. Stop giving me a hard time. We both know you want me, so stop playing hard to get."

"Cocky much?" She retorted. Jax climbed into bed and made himself comfortable on her pillows. She tried to push him off but he was too heavy. He grabbed her and put her head on his chest. Then he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"We can start like this. I'll hold you. Just for tonight, I'll be good. I promise." She was about to reply with a comeback but he was already out cold again. He was giving her what she wanted. Finally.


	3. Chapter 3

"Babe?" Jax called through the shower door. "Can I come join you?"

When he didn't hear a response, he slid the glass open and walked in. Ari shrieked. She had just finished rinsing her hair and the suds were rolling down her body. Jax licked his lips.

"What are you doing in here?! Get out," she slapped Jax's arm and he laughed in response.

"I'm trying to save water," he answered. "Babe, come help me out," Jax smirked.

She looked down and saw that he was hard. Jax was about to put his hand around his cock when she shrugged and said, "Alright...fine." She grabbed her floral scented body wash, put some soap on her palm and took hold of his penis. "I'll help clean you up," she said.

Ari gave Jax a mischievous glare and squeezed. He groaned in return. Jax reached for the back of her neck as he pulled her close to him for a kiss.

**30 Minutes Later**

The exhaustion was finally starting to creep in and Ari needed coffee, STAT. But for some reason, today of all days, the coffee maker decided it was going to take its sweet time. Her stomach growled. "Oh really?" She said to herself. "You too?" Ari opened her pantry and pulled out a box of Froot Loops. She threw her hand into the bag and pulled out a handful of cereal. Jax watched from the dining table as she paced around her kitchen popping pieces of colored rings into her mouth.

A few minutes passed, and the smell of coffee was starting to waft throughout the room. Ari found two mugs and poured them each a cup. She walked over to Jax and placed one in front of him. Ari sat on the other side of the table but hopped back up to grab the Froot Loops she left on the counter.

Jax took his first sip and let the warmth radiate through his chest. Ari grabbed another handful of cereal but this time shoved the entirety in her mouth. He almost choked during his second sip. But that's what he loved about Arianne. She didn't give a shit about what anyone thought. Ari waved the box at him. He shook his head.

Jax fished for his pack of cigs and lighter out of his front pocket. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a deep drag. Sitting here, drinking coffee with Arianne, made him realize that he hadn't been this relaxed in a long time. The club. Tara. The boys. In that order. They had taken all of his time and they each demanded so much.

Not Ari. She always catered to him, even when he hurt her. With her, things were simple. Straightforward. Arianne would always be his "what if." Maybe if they got out of this alive, he'll make good on the promise he broke so many times.

In his silence, Ari decided to break their post reunion bliss. "Jax... Are you ready to tell me what happened to Tara? How did you even find me?" she wondered.

"I already told you. She was murdered and I need you to help me get those Chinese assholes that pulled the hit on my wife," Jax put the cig back into his mouth and took a long drag. "Lyla gave you up. Don't think I wouldn't have kept tabs. You're SAMCRO and you're under my protection." He exhaled and the smoke hung thick and heavy like the tension they both felt.

Ari's jaw dropped and the reality of the situation finally caught up to her. Jax was going to start a war and she wasn't sure if he cared who was going down with him. Ari reached out and held his hand.

"Jax. Believe me, I understand this feeling of needing to retaliate and getting revenge on those bastards. It's in our blood. Mess with the family and they're dead. Tara and I may not have gotten along but I do know one thing...she's right. She's been right this whole time. About wanting a better life than what we knew. Get your boys out. Take them and run. Her death still let's you have that. Finish what she started." Ari was afraid to look Jax in the eye, but this was the truth he refused to see. He shook her hand off his. "Babe, you're not the only one keeping tabs," she finished.

Jax finished his cigarette and put it out in his coffee mug. He was shaking with rage but kept himself collected. Jax looking like this scared the shit out Ari because it usually meant that he had a plan. And he was getting ready to execute it.

All this time she had been oblivious as to why Jax would need her. He had guns and the other charters. He had full backing from the Men of Mayhem. He could take out the Chinese tonight if he wanted to. But then it clicked. Her heart filled with dread. And Jax noticed it too.

He lit another cigarette. "That's my Arianne. Always on top of things. You say you were keeping tabs, well now you know why I need you back home." He stood up.

"You're going to flush out a Rat."

Fucking Juice, she thought. What have you done?!


	4. Chapter 4

Arianne was thankful that she got a few hours to herself in her truck. Jax rode ahead and said they would be meeting up at Gemma's. It was times like this when Ari wished she smoked. The pop music on the radio was only contributing to her agitation. She changed the station to some old school country music that her dad used to listen to and tried to relax.

She and Jax had continued their conversation while he helped her pack up some clothes and made sure her place was in order when she left. He told her his suspicions of the Chinese Triads ordering a hit on Tara because of the gun trade going to Marks and how Gemma had seen a couple guys leaving his house the night of the murder. Too convenient, she thought.

Ari knew that he'd been put in County after finding Tara's body but he told her that he was released because the DA couldn't find any evidence to pin the murder on him. He rode straight to her after being set free. In the meantime, he had Chibs and Tig taking care of club business while he was gone.

Jax needed all his chess pieces before he could start the game. And all that was missing was his queen. A couple years away from home and like a magnet, she was being pulled back by the force also known as Jackson Teller.

**10 Years Ago**

Opie, Jax and Ari had wanted nothing more than to be a part of the club. So when the boys patched in, she couldn't help but feel jealous. She was hanging out with Gemma at TM when they both strolled into the office wearing their kuttes for the first time.

"Hey boys," Gemma said. Jax went over to his mother's desk to give her a hug. Opie did a quick wave and walked towards his sister who was sitting on the couch sorting receipts.

"What do you think?! You like it, sis?" Opie flashed the Reaper tattoo on his forearm. She slapped his arm and her brother started cursing like a sailor.

Ari laughed and said, "Just kidding bro, I wish I was there when you were getting it! Does that mean I can get my own tat now?"

"Just for that, hell no!" Opie grunted and cried out in pain. "Fuck, it burns!"

"Hey Ari, since you can't patch in, how'd you like to be my old lady?" Jax interrupted. She rolled her eyes at him. That comment shut Opie up.

"Sorry mom but no offense, I think I'd be way better at this than these two," Ari said to Gemma. She handed her the receipts she finished sorting.

"Well sweetheart, we old ladies usually are," she cleared the pile of invoices on her desk and started to head out of the office. "You are no exception. Thanks for the help babe. I'll finish the rest tomorrow."

"Gemma, please don't encourage them. My sister's too young. And too smart to fall for someone like Jax." Opie said as he walked over to Gemma to give her a hug. "Thanks for keeping an eye on Ari."

She and Jax exchanged glances. Little did he knew, she already did. They had spent the better part of three years hiding whatever it was they were around her brother.

"You're welcome hon. Just don't forget, Arianne's an adult now. She is allowed to make decisions of her own. Don't hold my daughter back Opie," Gemma stated as she walked out of TM. She found Clay with Tig and Chibs and hurried over to meet her husband.

That left Ari alone with her brother and his best friend. She could cut the tension with a knife. This was the first time she saw the two of them disagree on something.

"Hey bro, what do you have against me?" Jax confronted Opie. Ari instinctively started siding over to her brother.

"Cut the crap Jax and lay off my sister. You're just toying with her. I'm doing what brothers are supposed to do. Looking out after his siblings. Oh man Jax, if she only knew," Opie gave Jax a look of disappointment. "Don't touch her again. I don't care if you're my best friend, I will kick your ass. She comes first."

Ari gave her brother a questioning look. "What are you talking about?! What do you mean if I only knew?" She turned to Jax. "Jackson?"

Opie had a way of being brutally honest in the wrong situation. "Sis, you thought you could play me for a fool, but I didn't realize that I was friends with an idiot. You're a good girl and I wish I saw this coming sooner. I tried to warn you, Ari. Jax ain't good for you. You're not the only one. There. That's the truth." He replied. Her heart dropped. Jax came out of nowhere and clocked her brother. Opie struck back and she watched helplessly at the train wreck happening before her. They crashed onto Gemma's desk and Ope was on top, raining blows on Jax's face.

"Boys!" Clay's booming voice snapped her out of her misery. Tig intervened and pulled Ope off their precious prince. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing." Opie stormed off, leaving her with Jax to try and explain what got them riled up.

"Princess?! You alright hon?" Clay asked. She looked at Jax and knew her brother was right when he refused to make eye contact. For once, she thought that he got what he deserved. Ari didn't want to cry in front of him.

"I'm fine, Clay..." she said quietly. "I better go find Opie." Arianne bolted out of the office.

"Fuck!" Was the last thing she heard as she left TM to search for her brother. The day after that, she left Charming. Opie was all for it, Piney not so much. But she knew she had to get away from Jax just as much as Tara Knowles did.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Gemma's place in the early evening. Jax was standing next to his bike waiting for her to get out of the truck. Home sweet home, she thought. Ari walked to Jax and was suddenly wrapped in a hug. He kissed her forehead.

"Babe, you don't know how much this means to me," he said. "Mom's gonna flip."

"I bet," she chuckled. "Well let's get it over with." They walked into the house together. Gemma gasped in surprise.

The first thing Ari noticed was how bad Gemma aged in the last couple of years. She was looking a little worse for wear, but for once she looked happy. The second, was the older Mexican gentleman sitting across the dining room table from Gemma. The reason why she didn't have her tough ol' lady exterior on. She was gonna have to thank him for that later. She and Jax had business to take care of.

"Hey mom...Look who's home," Jax said. Gemma smiled. Ari ran to her and hugged the matriarch of SAMCRO.

"Hi mom," she said. Gemma started to rattle off questions. Is she staying for good? Where was she gonna live? How had she been all these years?! But before Ari could reply, the older gentleman raised an eyebrow at Gemma and cleared his throat. Ari kissed Gemma on the cheek and broke the hug.

"Baby, I'd like you to meet Nero Padilla. He's a business partner of Jax's and well, he also takes care of your momma," Gemma stated. "Nero, meet my daughter, Arianne. But we call her Ari, for short." Nero rose and held out his hand to Ari. She walked over and hugged him instead.

"Guess that means you're family, huh?" Ari asked Nero. Nero nodded.

"Yeah kid. I'm surprised as well. I didn't know Gemma had a daughter," he said.

The three of them exchanged looks as Gemma replied, "Ari isn't mines, but she's been a part of this family for so long she might as well be. Sweetheart, she's Opie's sister."

"Ahhhhh... I see... I'm sorry guys," Nero looked at Jax and Ari as if he was trying to figure out the connection they had. Jax must've sensed it because he broke the silence.

"Mom we better get going. The boys got a little homecoming party together for Ari and I at Redwoody. You coming by later, right?" Jax asked his mother. "Oh and we're leaving the truck."

"Yeah babe that's fine, I'll stop by for a bit after Nero leaves," Gemma replied. Jax walked to Nero to say goodbye and then grabbed Ari's hand to lead her out. Nero noticed his display of affection.

He waited until the sound of Jax's motorcycle faded into the street before he asked the question. "Gemma, who is this girl and who is she to your son?" he asked.

Gemma simply replied, "She should've been my daughter-in-law."

"You Tellers love to make things complicated I swear," Nero sighed. "I better get going. I don't want you out too late." They stood up and met each other halfway. Nero gave Gemma a quick kiss before heading out the door. "I'll see you later mama."


	6. Chapter 6

The ride to Redwoody as Jax called it, was uneventful. Arianne was in a familiar place in a different time. She remembered how the two of them would take late night rides to the middle of nowhere and literally make love under the stars. The roar of his bike drowned out the furious beating of her heart as she held onto Jax.

Redwoody turned out to be a warehouse, turned porn palace, in the Stockton Port. It was dimly lit on the outside, but Ari could hear the laughter of women and music booming inside. Jax pulled up to the entrance to drop her off, but she waited til he was by her side before stepping through the doors.

The level of debauchery happening around them was enough to get Ari to turn around and try to walk out. But it was too late. The Sons of Anarchy, along with their guests, saw Jax and Ari and all of a sudden, a cheer erupted throughout the crowd. Ari tried to cover her face, but Jax stopped her.

"Keep your head babe, we're here on business," he said into her ear. He held her chin and turned her face towards the corner of the warehouse. She saw Henry Lin chatting with Chibs. She swatted his hand off and looked around the room. Ari saw members of the Triads and Mayans mingling with their girls. "I'll see you later," Jax said and he stalked off to meet with Lin.

Ari stood frozen like a deer in headlights. She wanted out. It was way too loud and getting drunk in front of strangers was never her thing. Thankfully her phone started to vibrate and she tried her best not to hightail it out of the warehouse.

Once outside, she slid her fingers through the screen of her iPhone and accepted the call.

"Hey Arianne," whispered the voice on the other line. She thought she couldn't handle any more surprises, but that went to shit the moment she let Jax into her home.

"You are so fucking dumb, you know that?" she shouted. Her heart wanted to explode. Juice loved her in ways she couldn't return. He would say he was what she needed but not what she wanted. And Jax banked on that truth. Juice's death would fall entirely on her hands.

She heard him chuckle sadly. "Yah, I've been told. I wouldn't be in this situation if I wasn't. A little bird told me you were home and I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh God Juice... We can't do this. Whatever you have done to earn meeting the Reaper, I don't care. Just run. I am begging you, the next time I see you will be the last..." Ari tried to choke down a sob. "Please?!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ari," he whispered. "I love you...ok?"

She remained silent. Ari could never say those words back to him. She replied with "I'm sorry too, Juice" and hung up the phone.

Ari trudged her way back into the warehouse and went straight to the bar. Lyla was there tending drinks and her eyes lit up when she saw Arianne. "The usual?" She asked.

Ari forced a smile. "Yes please.. Make that a double." She watched as Lyla expertly mixed her drink and served it to her with a cherry on top.

"Hey Ari, I just want you know that I am so sorry about giving Jax your address. I know you wanted to stay under the radar but well, we're talking about Jax here." Ari took a sip of her cocktail and waved her off.

"Yah yah Jax... Believe me, I know. Don't worry about it, k?" She assured her friend. "It's nice to be home. I forgot what it's like to be surrounded by family." Ari admitted.

Their bonding time was cut short by some drunk asshole calling for Lyla. She groaned. "You gonna be ok sitting here? I have to take care of the others." Ari nodded. Lyla waved apologetically and disappeared into the crowd.

Ari stayed seated on the bar stool and decided to people watch. Every now and again, a random club member would notice her presence, make small talk, and then proceed to whatever distraction she had distracted them from. She eyed the corner of the warehouse every now and again for Jax. Her anxiety grew despite of her efforts to counteract it with the drink Lyla had made.

She turned her chair to request another drink from the girl working the bar when she noticed Gemma. Her mother was talking to a Triad kid who sat alone, stoic, yet fully aware at the other end of the counter. She looked like she was trying to peer pressure the kid into letting loose for the night. But he was diligent and was not having it.

"I wonder what kind of wisdom she bestowed on him?" She thought. Her eyes followed Gemma as she walked away and saw that she wasn't the only one watching. Jax met her gaze as his mother reached him. He asked her something and she nodded in reply. Jax then spoke to the black guy next to him wearing a Grim Bastards cut. The guy's face had a look of disbelief as they both glanced at the Triad kid. Gemma looked like she was about to burst into tears. Ari continued to watch but there wasn't much left to see as the man shook hands with Jax and exited the building. Mother kissed her son on the cheek and left not long after. Jax met her gaze again, this time with eyes filled with rage.

Tig interrupted her thoughts when he waved his hands in front of her face and said, "Earth to Aria... Earth to Aria..." Tig Trager would forever be the creepy uncle you kept away from young kids. "What's up kid? Aren't you supposed to be the life of the party? Join the girls..."

"Number one, it's Ari not Aria... And number two, I am the exact opposite of every woman in this room," she retorted. The girl who made her drink slammed the glass onto the counter and stalked off. Ari gulped down what little alcohol stayed put and asked, "When are we leaving?"

"Beats me kid. But if I were you, and now don't take this the wrong way..." he paused. "Ari, you're a bit uptight right now. Loosen up, darling. I really think you should take your ass to the stripper pole and enjoy yourself," Tig walked away laughing as he searched for some shallow head who would be able to put up with his eccentricities.

"Oh my God, where is Lyla?!," she thought frantically as she scanned the room for her friend. "I need to find someone with some brain cells to keep me from going insane." Then lo and behold, her prayers were somewhat answered when Jax finally reappeared.

"Let's go," He grabbed hold of her hand as he led Ari through the myriad of drunks in their midst. She was almost jogging to keep up. As the crowd parted, she noticed the rest of the guys start to file in as well. First Happy, then Tig, then Chibs, and finally Bobby.

When they stepped out into the cool air, Bobby walked up to Ari and wrapped her in a warm bear hug. Jax didn't stop with the rest of the guys to acknowledge Arianne's return. If anything he was impatient with them. Bobby called out, "Jax are you serious?" He had a look of concern plastered on his mug. They all did, now that she thought about it.

"I need her there. We gotta go, NOW! T.O. came through," Jax insisted.

Chibs clasped her on the shoulder and pulled her to him. "Kid. Brace yourself." He kissed the top of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: _**

**_This chapter has been my favorite to write so far, just because we know what's going to go down. I hope that I have instilled the same anticipation that Kurt Sutter brings out of us when we watch Sons of Anarchy. Thank you for the kind words and being so patient with me! Enjoy and feel free to leave me feedback!_**

Time was deliberately standing still for Jax's retribution. She was shaking so much that Chibs stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, desperately trying to keep her steady. The rest of the crew watched silently as Jax rained blows on the young Triad member.

Her body was in shock, and it was as if the events happening before her eyes were playing in slow motion. She winced at every blow that landed. She felt Jax's intensity, his anger and pain. He had been holding all this rage within, waiting for the perfect outlet. Her ears were ringing, but it seemed like sound had amplified. Every grunt and groan was like an orchestra of death. She couldn't escape even if she tried. Ari was tied to this twisted drama that had no end.

Bound and gagged, the kid was whimpering. Begging for mercy. Ari wanted to scream for Jax to get it over with already. But this was the man who murdered the love of his life and for that you get no quarter. The beating was brutal and ruthless...

It wasn't like she was a stranger to beat downs and violent deaths, but what did it for her was in the execution. Jax had a spread of tools and knives ready at his disposal. They were back in his house! This very kitchen was going to be the setting of Jax's interpretation of Tara's death. He would make sure her murderer felt every ounce of pain he inflicted on his wife, infinite times worse.

Someone lit a cigarette and the smell of smoke actually brought her some relief... Chibs noticed her tremors recede slightly, so he plucked the cig out of Bobby's mouth, who said "hey!", and placed it in hers. Ari reluctantly took a drag.

What she didn't notice was that Jax had stopped beating on the poor kid to check up on her. Jax's upper body was drenched in sweat, and he was covered in blood spatter. He was breathing hard, but he had a smirk on his face. A beautiful evil. The Reaper incarnate. Jax took the gloves off and made his way towards her.

He plucked the cig out of her mouth and placed it in his. She choked on her exhale and grew lightheaded. Ari wanted to throw up. The shaking had returned, and she realized it was because she was afraid of Jax. Her protector. Their king.

Jax returned the cig to Chibs and then turned his attention back on her. He squatted and placed his hands on her knees to steady himself. Up close, she could smell the kid's blood mixed in his sweat and it only made her more nauseous. Ari gagged. Jax had a piece of hair in his face and she saw him use the back of his hand to put it back in its place.

"Babe," he whispered. "I'm almost done." She nodded quietly.

The kid heard Jax and his whimpering grew louder. She could tell he was trying to say he didn't do it. Over and over again. Jax returned to his torture set up and donned a new pair of gloves. He ran his fingers through his tools but opened a drawer instead. Jax had taken out a carving fork.

Panic rose within her as she instinctively tried to stand and leave the room. Chibs wouldn't let her. The grip on her shoulders tightened and he pushed her back down. "Opie, please help me," she thought to herself. "How will I get through to him?! He's gone insane. You're supposed to be here, not me."

Jax circled the kid, a cold predator with eyes on nothing but the prize. "It's almost over..." He paused for a moment. "Just tell me one thing. Tell me you killed my wife," he growled.

The kid furiously shook his head and repeated his mantra through the gag. He was crying now, desperately pleading for this all to end. If she was afraid, Ari couldn't even fathom what this kid must be thinking. She felt for him. This didn't sit well in her conscience.

Jax stopped circling and stood right behind his prey. He stalled this madness for a second to meet her gaze. Ari raised her hands to meet with Chibs'. She squeezed and held onto him as if he was her lifeline.

His audience was ready for the finale. Jax raised both of his arms to drive the carving fork into the back of the other man's head. How Ari didn't vomit then and there was a miracle. Her body may have been in the moment, but her mind was far away, thinking about her brother and knowing that if he was still here, Jax would never have walked the path he was currently on.

She had finally gone numb. Drained and exhausted, she felt as if she had died along with the Triad kid. The floodgates released and Ari started sobbing uncontrollably.

She didn't want to look weak in front of Jax and the other men, but he had crossed a line that she couldn't follow. Ari thought she knew everything there was to know about Jax, but this was a side she wished she could un-see. There were things that you didn't have to share.

Jax went to the sink and turned the water on to wash the blood off his hands and face. He rushed to her afterwards, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She let the tears blind her, a reminder that she could still feel.

He turned to his VP. "Chibs, take her to her old spot. Wait with her til I get there." Jax motioned to rest of the guys. "Let's get this cleaned up." The crew came alive and rose to fulfill his edict.

Chibs moved forward and leaned into Arianne. "Kid...I got you... Stay with me, alright?" It was the medic in him that was speaking. "We're going for a ride..."


	8. Chapter 8

Returning to her father's house was the last place Arianne wanted to be. When Chibs pulled into the driveway, she hopped off the chopper and ran towards a door placed on the side of the garage. It was bolted shut, and in her frustration Ari thrust kicked the door. She tried again. And again. Despite her repeated efforts, the door held, giving Chibs enough time to catch up.

He let her continue, knowing full well he had a key to open the lock. The tenth kick finally did the job and she barged in. Chibs followed close behind. Ari found her way to a light switch and flipped it up. The fluorescent lights came on as he observed, forgotten in the background. She ran across the room to one of her father's tool boxes and flipped the lid open. There were too many pieces... Bolts, screws, drill bits...but Ari was searching for one thing. She knew it was hidden in this box.

She lifted the toolbox and dumped out the contents. Ari frantically skimmed through the pile of junk, picking up random bits and then throwing them across the room. She paused for a moment, ran her fingers through her pixie cut before screaming, "Fuck!". Then she flipped the entire table over.

The crash sent a jolt into her brain and she stopped and took a deep breath. She turned and walked to the covered motorcycle. "Took you long enough, princess," Chibs chuckled. Arianne pulled it off. The key she was searching for was already in the ignition. Her Ducati was there. Waiting for her patiently. Jax would never have let her bike rot in this dingy place. He maintained it, kept it running. And he kept his word when she told him not to remove it from this garage. For that, she was grateful.

"One thing you need to remember Arianne... You and Jackie... The two of you are one and the same," Chibs explained. What the fuck did that mean? Arianne had just witnessed Jax kill a man in cold blood. It didn't feel like revenge. He enjoyed every minute of it. She frowned at Chibs but he didn't notice. "Come inside first, clean up. Then you can go. I'll tell him where you'll be."

"And if I run, will he understand?" she asked.

"You won't. But if you did, you always find your way back. The truth is, if that's what you choose to do, none of us will be around when you return." Chibs didn't wait for her to argue and was already heading towards the main house.

She had taken Chibs' advice and followed him inside to "clean up." Chibs told her he'd try to cook up something to eat and found the kitchen. She walked down the hall and went into the bathroom. Ari took a look at herself in the mirror and did not like what she saw. She was flushed from her outburst but she felt like her blood had run cold. Her eyes were swollen from crying. Her hands and face were smeared with dirt and grime from searching through her father's toolbox. She looked down and saw blood on her jeans. The bile started to rise into the back of her throat. She removed her clothes as quickly as she could and hopped into the shower. Ari let the hot water run onto her skin but no amount of soap and water could wash away her sins. Arianne let her tears flow once more.

Once she was content, she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and strolled into her old room. Everything she could possibly need was there. Jax had filled the closet with jeans, simple t-shirts with her favorite rock bands in front, and flannel long sleeves. She pulled the dresser drawers open and found decent underwear. On her bed was a new riding jacket, and a pair of hightop Converse sneakers was at the foot.

He was always light years ahead of her and she was forever chasing, trying to catch up. She reached the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans to go with a plain white tee. Once clothed, she sat on the bed to try on her new shoes. She noticed a piece of paper tucked into the pocket of her riding jacket. She pulled it out and unfolded a letter.

"Arianne," she read. "I don't have all the answers that you want. Yet you're here. I am a lucky man. I have been loved by two women...unconditionally. God knows I don't deserve it. Here I am putting you in harm's way, just days after losing Tara. I am selfish and I should've left you alone. But Ari, I'm admitting to you that I can't shoulder this on my own. Tara was my compass, and without her I am lost. Help me set things straight, and hopefully at the end of this I will have made things right with you as well. With love, Jackson. P.S. Lyla picked all this stuff out so if you don't like it, you can blame her. This jacket and the shoes are from me." A small smile escaped from her lips.

She threw the jacket on and like all of her new belongings, it fit perfectly. She made her way back down the hallway and into the living room where Chibs was sitting on the couch eating a sandwich. "Eh kid, grab a sandwich before you head out," he said between bites.

So much for cooking, she thought. "No thanks, Chibs" was her reply as she walked out the door. She skipped down the steps but stopped in her tracks when she heard Chibs call out her name. She turned to face him and was greeted with a helmet flying towards her face. Thankfully she caught it in time.

"Almost forgot to give you that," he said. Ari waved goodbye and put her helmet on. She raised the visor so she could see and continued on to the garage. Chibs must've had the garage door remote with him because she saw the doors rise, revealing her Ducati.

The bike was a present for her twenty-first birthday. Piney had asked what type of Harley she wanted but she had scoffed and told him that she was looking for style. Piney laughed and pulled out a motorcycle magazine. He handed it to Ari and asked her to sift through and pick a bike that she wanted. It took her some time but she found one that she could live with and showed the picture to her dad. She selected a black 2003 Ducati Super Sport. She had always wanted a street bike.

When Piney and Opie presented it to Ari on her birthday, she was ecstatic. She had kissed them both and hurried off to test drive the bike. What she didn't know at that time was that Piney had borrowed money from Clay so he could afford the damn thing.

She found out a few months later when she eavesdropped on one of their conversations. Not on purpose, of course. She just heard them mention her name. Her dad begged Clay for more time, and Clay cut him a deal. Opie would have to accompany Clay on his runs if he wanted Ari to stay blissfully unaware of her father's financial shortcomings. Her father had no choice but to agree. So when she made her decision to leave Charming, she left the bike behind so that Clay wouldn't have to go searching for his property.

Charming was too small of a town to speed through. She was at her destination within fifteen minutes of weaving through nonexistent traffic in the early hours of the morning. Jax was already there. She parked her bike next to his.

Ari let the silence of the night greet her as she walked through Charming's cemetery.


	9. Chapter 9

The moonlight illuminated a path through the graves and she found Opie's final resting place with no difficulty. She found Jax there, staring out into the darkness. He was sitting down, his back supported by Opie's headstone, and his knees were raised to accommodate his outstretched arms. On his right hand, was a cigarette, dangling from his fingers. It's dull flame called out to her, beckoning her forward. She stopped at the foot of her brother's grave.

Ari looked down at Jackson. What happened earlier must've affected her deeper than she thought. She stood before him, wondering if the man in front of her was still her Jax. Or if the Reaper finally took hold of him.

Jax lowered his left leg and patted his thigh. "Come here babe. Please," he asked. He turned his palms up, inviting her in. Arianne reluctantly found a comfortable spot between his legs. She had turned to her right side, settling her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder. Jax flicked the cigarette onto the next grave, then enveloped Ari in his arms. He used his entire body to cocoon hers, in reassurance that he would keep her safe. He held her that way for a long time.

Ari was surrounded by the smell of Jax and it was intoxicating. She tilted her head back and lightly placed a kiss on his neck. Jax let out a small chuckle. He turned his head to hers and found her lips. The kiss was short and sweet. So unlike him, but enough to keep Ari on her toes. "I'm sorry babe," he whispered. "The boys were right. You shouldn't have been there." He leaned back on Opie's headstone pulling her along with him.

Arianne could only sigh in response as she resisted. She faced him and placed her palm on his chest. "No...No...Don't apologize. At least I know now what's at stake. I need to know everything Jax. Don't ever throw me off guard like that again. You want me, you got me. I may not have a kutte, but you owe me that much. You're asking a lot, Jackson, and I can't be left walking blind."

"Alright...We'll talk. But not right now. Just let me hold you again, like old times," Jax whispered sadly. Ari let him have his way and leaned back into his chest. "I miss him," he continued.

"I miss him too," she finished.

The last time she stepped foot at the cemetery was during her brother's funeral service. Arianne had been placed at the head of Opie's coffin. Gemma was seated on her right side, with Jax on her left. They managed to stay civil despite what had happened the night before. Jax was holding her hand, unconsciously tracing circles with his thumb. How awkward...

She looked around and saw that she was surrounded by family. Members from all of SAMCRO's charters, the girls they worked with, and across from her sat Lyla with Opie's children. But she never felt more alone. "Those kids don't even know who I am," she thought. "I am so sorry, Ope. I only thought about myself. You needed me too, and I couldn't be bothered." The service was a blur and she could barely remember anything from that day.

Opie had called her the moment he and the boys were put in County. He told her everything, from their father's death by Clay's hands, the dark turn the club was taking, and how he ended up inside in the first place. He was worried about Jax, worried about her, worried that his days were numbered. He wanted to make sure that he got it all out of his system, so that he wouldn't have to add to his list of regrets. Ari tried to convince him that they would see each other again, but he admitted that he would never get that chance. Opie calmed her down as she broke into sobs.

He demanded that she stayed where she was. To forget about the Sons of Anarchy and Charming. He said he was proud of her for leaving, that it took a lot of strength. But to her it was only weakness, because she couldn't live with Jax and seeing him with someone else. Now that she looked back, her problems were trivial compared to her brother's. Her brother may have left with a clear conscience, but it was another regret to tack on to hers.

She disobeyed him in the end. When he hung up, she dropped the life she was living in Oregon and started the ride back home. Ari had succumbed and bought herself a Harley a few years back, a XL1200N Nightster. She stopped only when absolutely necessary, but before she reached Charming, it was already too late.

Lyla called during one of her rare pit stops, hysterical, and sobbing uncontrollably. She could barely comprehend what was being said, but Ari knew, in her heart, that Opie was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Lyla told her that Jax, Chibs, and Tig made it out of County and it was only Opie that came home in a body bag. Jax told her that he was murdered by another prisoner, during a riot on the inside. They were holding a wake at the clubhouse, a celebration of his life as a Son. Ari told her she'd make it back in time for that.

She asked if Jax called. Ari told her no. Her friend was silent on the other line. "I'm sorry Arianne. I'm not sure why he wouldn't let you know. Maybe he knew I would... I just caved, I don't know what to do here," she sobbed. "The kids, they're not even mine, how can I be a mother to them? First their mom, and now him...Ari, please come home."

"I'll be there soon," she assured her friend. "Almost home. I'll see you tonight." And she hung up.

The clubhouse was packed by the time she returned. The parking lot was filled with bikes and low riders, trucks and cars. Arianne saw Jax's bike and parked hers next to his. Then she made her way inside.

When she entered, she heard a collective gasp echo through the room. Members from the other Charters recognized Ari and went up to her to offer condolences. She was being suffocated by old, drunk men who tried to offer their sympathies. But none of it meant anything because she knew they'd forget the next day. She was pissed and could barely contain herself. Ari knew Jax was watching, thanking the Gods that Arianne was being distracted. He was surrounded by the rest of the guys at the front of the queue. Tara was at his side.

"I take it you didn't call her," Chibs asked Jax. He shook his head. Chibs groaned. "Damn it, Jackie... I'll be back. Let me get her away from those guys."

Chibs made his way over to Ari and the men dispersed as he got closer. Chibs had always been a father figure to her and she was glad for his rescue. "Sorry about that, kid," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked past him and spotted Lyla with Gemma. "Lyla needs me," she said. Chibs walked beside her and led her to her friend without any more interruptions.

"Oh Ari, thank God you're here," Lyla ran to her and hugged her tight. It looked a little awkward as Lyla was the taller woman of the two, but she returned the gesture and let her friend sob into her shoulder. Gemma stood and gave them a look of remorse before approaching Ari and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey baby," she started. Gemma began to pull Lyla off of Arianne. "Sweetheart," she whispered into Lyla's ear. "Ari needs to say goodbye too."

Lyla broke off reluctantly, as she grabbed hold of Ari's left hand. "I'm sorry Ari, I am so sorry..."

Gemma led Lyla off as if she was doing Ari a favor. "Go ahead babe, I got her."

Arianne didn't want to say goodbye. She wanted her brother. When she turned, he was there. Opie was in full display, wearing his everyday gear. And wearing the kutte that killed him. A chair was placed in front of his coffin, as if everyone expected Arianne to showcase her grief.

"Were you gonna keep this from me?" She called to Jax from across the room.

Chibs was immediately at her side. "Not here Arianne," he put his arms around her. "C'mon, we'll go to the office and you and Jax can settle it there."

She shrugged him off and pushed Chibs away. "No. He answers to me, now." Jax stepped forward.

"Yah, I was," he simply replied.

A bomb exploded inside of her and she went off. She charged towards Jax, but was instantly pulled back by Chibs. Bobby rushed forward to help. "How dare you?! How could you let this happen? First my old man and now Opie...My brother, Jackson..." She couldn't finish. Ari tried to fight off Chibs and Bobby. "Let me go, Chibs! Let me go!" she screamed.

Jax nodded and the two men loosened their hold on Ari. She turned away from them and straightened out her jacket. The tears finally fell. She saw the chair and sank down into it. "How could you let this happen, Jax?" she repeated.

He didn't respond and that infuriated her even more. Ari leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees. She had her hands interlaced together as if in prayer. "God this hurts so much," she thought. Chibs was crouched beside her, rubbing her back, offering her solace that Jax refused to give her. She stared at her brother's face.

"What are you going to do Jackson?" She called out again.

Jax smirked and put his arm around Tara. "I won't run, that's for sure."

This asshole, did he just?! Ari brought her thoughts out into the open. "You have some nerve, Jax." She eyed down Tara. That wiped the smirk off his face.

Tara looked up at him and then back at Ari. "What does she mean?" She asked.

"Whatever the fuck you want it mean, Tara," Ari responded. She enunciated ever word, letting it sink in. Tara frowned at Jax and walked out of the room.

"Don't make this about you and I, Arianne," he said.

She stood up and Chibs rose with her. "Princess," he pleaded. "Enough."

She turned towards Jax. "But it is, Jackson. You of all people, knew how important this man is to me, and YOU couldn't bring him home. YOU, are the reason he's dead." She could cut old wounds open too. Ari collapsed back onto the chair. Her grief had finally overcome her.

Chibs went back to "over-protective father" mode and tried to comfort Ari. Jax stood over her and said, "When you're ready, I'll be in the office."

Ari wanted Jax to shut up. Every word that came out of his mouth only triggered negative feelings. What was he going to say that she didn't already know?! She knew her brother too well. She knew he sacrificed himself for Jax and the club. His conscience was eating at him in the end, so it was natural for Opie to find this as an escape.

She stopped crying long enough to reply, "Jax, save it. I already know."

He got the hint and walked away, heading towards the office to deal with the loss of his best friend alone. Jax spoke to a younger man with a pair of tribal tattoos on his head. He pointed at Ari and patted the man on his chest. The young man glanced at her, nodded his understanding, then shook Jax's hand. He walked up to Ari to introduce himself as Juice Ortiz...


	11. Chapter 11

**The Morning After**

While Ari and Jax met up inside Redwoody's office, the rest of the guys were gathered around the bar having their own discussion.

"This is a bad call guys," Happy commented.

"Did you know about this?" Bobby asked Chibs.

Chibs rolled his eyes. "Obviously not, Bobby. Why would I want her around this shit?!"

"It might be a good idea," Bobby said. "Ari might've been gone these last couple of years, but she knows Jax better than anyone in this room. She has sway over him."

"Brother, if our enemies get hold of her, Jax will break," Chibs admitted. "So as much as I want Arianne to convince Jax otherwise, I would feel better if we sent her back to where she came from. We know the risks, we know what we're getting into, I don't want any blowback to fall on her."

"You guys forget that she's stubborn," Tig added. "She's not going anywhere. Be glad she's a hell of a shot, and that we taught her well."

Rat Boy slowly raised his hand. Tig swatted it down as Chibs nodded at him to speak. "Why don't we just ask Jax? He's right behind you," he pointed out.

Sure enough, Jax and Ari were standing behind them, side by side, with identical smirks on their faces. "Wow guys, so that's why my ears were ringing..." She laughed. The look of shock on their faces had Ari in stitches. She approached Chibs and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too kid," he replied. He grabbed a mug next to coffee pot and poured her a cup. Ari took it and thanked him. She looked around the bar and saw their worried expressions.

"So boss, since you're out here, why is Ari back?" Happy popped the question on everyone's minds.

"Juice is gonna come to her. Sooner rather than later," Jax replied. So much for progress, Ari thought. Jax might've told her what his plans were, but a lot of it came down to luck and shit going down entirely his way. Which is never the case. If she could only shake some sense into him, get him to see how cold he can be. How fucked up this whole situation is. Ari knew they all thought the same thing. Everyone around them exchanged glances while Jax kept his on her.

Bobby started to protest but Ari cut him off. "I know you're worried. You want me safe, that's understandable. You all have enough on your plate as it is. I'm not a pawn, and I'm not a carrot you can dangle in front of someone. If Juice comes, then that's on him." Jax raised his eyebrows. "Yes Jackson, I'm talking to you. There are other ways to find the man without using me as bait. If you all want me out of the action, then I guess I'll be with Gemma. I'll help her out with the boys...Diosa... I'll even help Lyla here."

"I say yay to that," Chibs slammed his fist on the counter. The rest of the guys followed suit.

"Boss?" Happy and the rest of the men were waiting for confirmation from Jax.

"Fine, alright..." He agreed. Lyla walked into the room and interrupted their meeting.

"Uh, Jax... There's a car out here for you," she said.

"Black?", he asked.

"Yah, as dark as it can get," Lyla answered. She walked back into the post production room. The guys abandoned their mugs and started to follow Jax outside. Ari hesitated.

"Arianne," Jax called out. "Let's go. You can meet one of the men that killed your brother."

"You know what, I think I'll stay behind. I don't want to end up being the carrot he dangles in front of you," Ari replied with as much sarcasm that she could muster. Jax stalked off to meet with August Marks.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket as they left her behind so she pulled it out and took the call. "Hey Ari, it's me again," Juice said.

"Hi..." Ari paused, making sure no one was around to snoop. "How you holding up?"

"Not good. I got Unser locked up in Wendy's bathroom. I didn't want him going to the club," he said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what?!" Ari asked. "Back up and start from the beginning. You're in Wendy's house, you have Unser tied up. Why are you still here? Is Wendy helping you? Tell me the truth."

"No, Gemma is," Juice answered. "You know how she is. Takes in poor little lost souls, like me. Wendy's back and staying with her. That's how Unser found me. He was giving her a ride to get some things and he saw my backpack."

"Let him go Juice," she ordered. "Unser won't say anything to Jax. As much as the club wants you dead, he wouldn't give you up to answer to that fate. He's a cop, he'll put two and two together soon enough and find out that Gemma is helping you. Better to put him on your side. He can help get you out."

"Find a way to get to me," Juice begged.

"Not gonna happen right now. He's keeping me close. Don't give in and do something stupid," she replied. She heard the warehouse door open and saw Rat Boy coming back in. "I gotta go, I got company," and she hung up.

"Ari, Jax asked me to take you to his mom's. You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah...Let's do this." She drank the last of her coffee and stood up. "What's going on outside?" Ari asked in return.

"Jax is inside Marks' car. His guards are there and our guys surrounding them. Meeting of the minds, you know?" He replied. Ari started walking towards the main entrance but Rat led her off in an another direction. "Gotta keep you out of sight, remember? I think they're still out there. Our ride's out back. I get to use Tig's car. I am gonna mess with his shit!"

Ari laughed. Rat was starting to grow on her. "Lead the way then, good sir." He led her to the rear exit and found Tig's car. Rat opened the passenger side door and let her step inside. Ari rolled the window down. Rat got into the driver's seat, then ran his hands along the dashboard.

"Oh yeah baby... We are going to have fun," Rat glanced at Ari and she laughed again. He put the key in the ignition and started the car.

They were pulling out of the driveway just as Jax and August stepped out of his vehicle. Marks caught a glimpse of Ari in the front seat, almost in tears from laughing at one of Rat's jokes. "New girl?" he pointed out at the car driving past.

"Yah," Jax replied. "Auditioned this morning. My guy's gonna take her up to Diosa. Meet up with Nero. He makes the final call."

"Make sure to introduce me to her one of these days," August stated. They both watched as the car carrying Jax's precious cargo turned onto the main road. His frown grew and he tried to shake it off as August walked up to him to shake his hand. "Patience, Jackson. That's all I ask."

Jax walked away from Marks and his crew, making his way back inside Redwoody. Chibs followed close behind along with the rest of the guys.

"What did he want?" Bobby asked.

"He wanted to know what's up with us and the Chinese. Told me to be patient. Hold off on retaliation, that stepping back and thinking things through would bring me clarity. Some Chinese proverbs bullshit," Jax growled.

"Too late for that," Tig said sarcastically.

"There's something else, isn't there Jackie Boy?" Chibs wondered.

"He made her. He saw Ari leave with Rat," Jax said. "I told him she was a new girl for Diosa. Said he wants to meet her! What the fuck?!" He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Jax don't worry. He probably liked what he saw," Tig replied.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," he finished, pulling out his cigs and lighter from his front pocket. Once he had one lit, he looked at his men and said, "Let's get back to work boys. It's going to be a long day."


	12. Chapter 12

Rat dropped Ari off at Gemma's, but she paused for a moment while he took a phone call. When he hung up he told her it was the boss, letting him know where to meet up with them. Ari thanked him then waved goodbye as he drove off. She was instantly startled when a pair of hands clasped her shoulders. Luckily, it was only Gemma.

"Oh God mom, don't do that again," Arianne cried as she clutched her chest, forcing her heart to stop beating so wildly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. It's a good thing you stopped by, I was actually gonna come looking for you. But since you're here, I'll just skip that step and run some errands. Wanna come with?" She asked Ari.

"Yeah I guess. I got nothing better to do," Ari admitted to her mother.

"It's for the best babe," Gemma patted her on the hand. She used the remote to unlock the doors to her SUV. "C'mon, I got someplace I want you to see."

Ari sat in the vehicle quietly, letting her thoughts consume her. She watched the buildings pass as Gemma drove through Charming. So much has changed, she thought. Things were more complicated, so unlike how their life was when she and Jax were children.

Ari left Charming expecting her father and brother to be there when she returned. It hurt to think she outlived them both. The club and their wars took them away from her. Alarm bells started ringing in her head, but Ari chose to ignore them. The sounds of Gemma putting the vehicle in park brought her back.

"Can I trust you?" Gemma asked Arianne. It took her by surprise.

She gave the older woman a look of confusion. "Have I ever given you a reason not to?" she stated.

Gemma shook her head. "I just thought...Well, after seeing you and Jax together again," She paused. "You're loyal, Arianne. You'd do anything for my son. And your loyalty is to him first."

"Don't we all feel the same way?" Ari noted. "We can justify all the shit we've done and say we've done it for the club...for Jackson" Gemma looked away from her.

"You're right about that babe. Well, we're here... Let's go inside and I can fill you in," she stepped out of the SUV and directed Ari to an apartment building. Ari decided to keep her mouth shut and not ask Gemma where they were. She'd find out soon enough.

She followed her mother up a set of stairs and waited as Gemma knocked on the door. A few moments of shuffling footsteps could be heard from the inside and then the door opened before them. Juice appeared, out of breath, and frantic. He ushered the women inside then slammed the door shut.

"Gemma, thank you. You don't even know how much this means to me. Holy shit, I thought I'd never see you again Arianne," Ari strolled in and watched as Juice paced back and forth around the small living room. He was twitchy, obviously high on something. "You gotta help me, Ari. I fucked up," Juice walked up to her and tried to give her a hug.

Ari pushed him away. "It's better if we don't, Juice" she said coldly.

Juice laughed. "Yeah, ok...cuz of Jax... Alright..." He stopped pacing. He found the couch and sat down. All of sudden Juice bursts into tears. She looked at Gemma for direction, but she stayed silent.

Dread started to fill her to the bones. Where the fuck was Unser? Did Gemma know? Should she let on that she knew where he was? Juice broke her own frantic thoughts and as if he read her mind, he rose and started for the bathroom.

"Ari, I fucked up, big time," he repeated. Juice let the door fall open and there lay Unser, dead, in Wendy's bathtub. He was strangled, the piece of rope used to kill him still hanging from his neck. Unser stared at them with hollow eyes. "I should've listened to you. I should've let him go. But he said was going to Jax, Ari. I didn't mean to. I didn't want him dead," Juice said between sobs.

"You knew about this Arianne, you knew Juice stuck around?!" Now it was Gemma's turn to go into panic mode. "What else did he tell you?"

"It doesn't matter. I told him to run, but he didn't listen," she exclaimed. She turned to Juice and slapped him on the cheek. "What the fuck do you want me to do? Juice, these fucking drugs got you jacked! Wake up! You killed an innocent man. Someone who could've helped you get out of here!"

"Ari, calm down. We'll put it on the Chinese babe," Gemma interrupted. Chills ran down her spine as she remembered the night before. "Jax will think it's more retaliation. I'll take you back to my place so you can get the truck. Then stay here with Juice and when it gets late, dump Unser's body back in his trailer at TM. I'll make sure the coast is clear."

"Mom, no..." Ari started. "He needs to answer to Jax."

"And if my son finds out that I helped hide Juice, and that you did as well?! What do you think he'll do to us?" Gemma challenged. "You just said it Arianne, there are things we must do for the good of the club." Her mother just pulled the "holy shit, you got blackmailed" card. Ari groaned in defeat.

She looked down at Juice who was now on the bathroom floor, still sobbing in regret, unable to control himself. She sat down with him. Ari cupped his face in her hands and turned his head to face hers. "Juice, pull yourself together. C'mon. I need you to wrap Unser up. I'll be right back. I promise I'll be right back, ok? We need to do this," she begged.

Juice wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. He took a few deep breaths to bring himself back down so that he could focus on the task at hand. "Ari, I'm just glad you're here." Arianne rose and took a few steps backward. She saw Juice grab a small towel from the rack, and watched him use it to close Unser's eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

She hurried back to Wendy's apartment with the truck. Ari wanted to kick herself for getting conned into this predicament. "Fuck!" she cried out loud. "I am such a fucking idiot!"

What use could she be to anyone here? Arianne had been an outsider for so long. Her ties with her "family" might be deep, but Chibs said it best. Jax should not have brought her back. And yet, here she was, an accessory to a murder her ex committed, blackmailed into clean-up by Gemma, and now probably causing Jax unnecessary worry by ignoring his phone calls.

Her phone must've read her mind, because it rang again. Ari let it vibrate til it stopped. She heard the stupid thing beep a few seconds later, indicating that Jax had left yet another message. He was going to come for her, guns blazing, if she didn't pick up soon. Ari jogged up the stairs to Wendy's and knocked on the door. "It's me Juice, let me in," she said urgently.

Juice turned the knob and Ari pushed her way inside. "Jax has been calling non-stop... We need to do this now! I'm gonna call Gemma to explain." She fished her phone out of her pocket and started to skim through it to find Gemma's number in her contacts list.

"No, don't...I've put some thought into what I want to do," He embraced Ari before she could register his movement. She was totally caught off guard. Ari wanted to avoid displays of affection towards Juice because it would only make it that much harder on her when Jax caught up to him.

Juice continued, "I can't have you involved in this. Call Chibs. Tell him I got you and that I want to meet. I need to tell him something before I can leave. He's the only one who will understand. Then I'll do what Gemma said and dump Unser on my own."

"You obviously didn't think this through, Juice. If I call Chibs, he's bringing the boys, and Jax. Then you're finished," she admitted. Ari held on to him, trying to provide some comfort as she sensed his fear. He would only be another casualty, someone that got in Jax's line of fire. Ari refused to think about losing Juice. She held him tighter. I am a fucking idiot, she repeated to herself.

"So I can't meet with Chibs, alright..." Juice exhaled. "But you can get the fuck out and walk. Find your way to Scoops, tell them I found you at your dad's and tried to kidnap you. That's why you couldn't answer your phone. I'm taking your truck." Juice snatched the keys out of her back pocket as he broke their embrace.

"No...no...Juice, there's got to be a better way," she pleaded. But he was already shoving her out the door.

"Get out," Juice repeated while she clung onto his arm. "I have to do this. Gemma and I... We've already done enough..." He finally shook her off and shut the door in her face. She heard the locks turn, and that was that. Ari was left outside, alone.

She wanted to bang her fists on the door and plead for Juice to open it, but she knew it would be futile. She'd just call attention to them and get him killed faster. Ari's phone vibrated again. She saw Jax's name on the screen and threw it out on the street. A passing vehicle ran it over, sending random pieces flying, the majority of it now just a splat on the road.

Better start getting the story right, Arianne thought.

**At SCOOPS**

Jax stood at the head of the table, fuming. Tyler's search and rescue mission wasn't as straightforward as he said it would be. Tig was laying on the couch, his side covered in gauze from where the buckshot grazed through him. He was being attended to by Venus Van Dam, a transgendered female, who Tig developed an unlikely friendship with.

"Fuck!" Jax shouted. Everyone in the room jumped. They all knew the other reason why Jax was so agitated. Ari hadn't responded to any of their phone calls. The men were all on edge, hoping their worst fears didn't come true.

The door slowly opened with Rat Boy peeking through. "Boss, she's here," he said. They all took a collective sigh of relief as Ari walked inside, looking tired and sweaty, but otherwise unharmed.

Chibs started to rise from his chair to greet her, but Jax rushed ahead of him to reach Ari first. He took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply, for all of them to see. That was a first. Chibs plopped back down and shook his head. "Jackie, let her breathe..."

Jax ignored him as he kissed her again. "You are not leaving my sight again," he told Arianne. She nodded in reply, still in shock over what he just did.

"Ari's here?" Tig asked in his drunken haze. "That's good...Venus, you should see her...She's beautiful. Good kid too..."

Venus looked up and smiled at Arianne. "Oh yes, she is a vision sweetheart. I need you to get some rest now, alright?" She replied in her southern twang. Tig followed his nurse's orders and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Jax asked, examining her hands then assessing the rest of her body for any damage.

"Juice," Arianne had said the magic word. Expressions turned dark and Jax let her go. She found a seat across of Chibs and sat down. Finally, some relief for her aching feet. Charming might be small, but it was still a bitch to walk the entire way through it.

"Well princess, let's hear it," Chibs demanded. "What did he do to you?"

Ari responded, following Juice's plan with a few tweaks of her own. "He found me on the way to my dad's and ran me off the road. Then he came up to the window and held me at gunpoint. He said he would never hurt me and that he only wanted to meet with you, going on about something only you would understand. But it probably dawned on him that you wouldn't come on your own. So as I was about to make the call, he grabbed my phone and threw it out the window. Then he stole my ride and took off," She bit her lip as she finished. Ari heard Jax take a deep breath, contemplating on what to do next.

The door opened again and Rat announced that the new sheriff was downstairs. Dealing with Juice would have to wait, as this sheriff was getting on Jax's last nerve. "When it rains, it pours Jackie Boy," Chibs said.

"Yeah, I noticed." Jax exhaled slowly, trying to regain composure before heading downstairs. "Let's go Arianne, I mean it when I said you're never leaving my side again."


	14. Chapter 14

Lieutenant Sheriff Althea Jarry was already seated in a booth, waiting for the Sons to answer to her house call. Scoops looked so innocent, in comparison to the clubs' other businesses, but it was nothing but a guise for the MC to show the town that they were not the monsters everyone made them out to be. Jarry looked up when she heard the sound of footsteps, and noticed a female coming down the stairs between Jackson Teller and Filip Telford. He moved on fast, she thought.

"How can we assist you on this fine day, sheriff?" Jax asked, tinted with a hint of sarcasm. He and Chibs settled into the booth as Ari stood to the side. She leaned on the backboards and looked down at the sheriff. The other woman eyed her up and down, passing judgement without even knowing who she was. Yeah bitch, I'm just his whore, Ari wanted to say out loud.

"Don't play games with me. As it is, the news I bring affects all of you. Unser has gone missing, reports say he hasn't been seen at TM since last evening. Do you know where he might be?" Jarry eyed Chibs, who exchanged glances with Jax. No one noticed Ari shuffle her stance at the mention of Unser's name.

"We don't have a clue. We've never had to worry about him, he always came and went as he pleased," Jax offered.

"Alright then, how about Ortiz?" She continued. "He's the only person out of your crew that we haven't gotten a statement from regarding the night your wife was killed." Jarry heavily emphasized the last bit. "Do you know anything about his whereabouts?" Both men shrugged. If Jax noticed her jibe, he didn't let on.

"The boy disappeared," Chibs implied. "We don't know anything."

"Wow, really..." Jarry spoke, feeling exasperated, knowing she'd get no cooperation from these two. "I have one more question," she stated, now focusing her attention on Arianne. Jax scowled as she started her interrogation. "Who are you?"

"Arianne Winston. I'm an old friend of Jax's, basically raised here in Charming, then grew the fuck up and got out of town," Ari said in one breath.

"And you're here because?" The sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"Favors," Ari responded. Jarry was about to bombard her with another question but was distracted by an object hitting the glass window. They all rose from the booth, catching a glimpse of a Triad member using a brick to break the glass, and then throwing a grenade into the shop.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Jax was screaming at them to get out, Jarry scrambling past her, Ari noticing the gun unstrapped in her holster, then grabbing it and taking aim at the Chinese man's head.

Her ears rang as the shot and explosion mingled as one. Jax tackled her to the ground and she instinctively covered her face to block out the debris. Her head swam in circles, and she rubbed her eyes to try and get them to focus. All she heard was Jax's heavy breathing, his full weight on top of her making it hard to catch a full breath. The pain on the back of her head was excruciating, and she let the wave of black carry her away.

She was kept in an ambulance, still on-site of the explosion. Jax refused to have her moved despite the EMT's wanting to transport her to the hospital to get proper treatment. The doors were left open, a testament to Jax making good of his promise not to let her out of his line of sight.

When she opened her eyes, an EMT was leaning over her, trying to stitch up a cut on her left eyebrow. "Good morning, sunshine," he joked. "I'm just about finished..."

"You're funny..." Ari chuckled painfully. "How long was I out?" She tried to pull herself up but the EMT said no. To accommodate her instead, he raised the head of the bed so she could take a peek outside. Within the chaos, she spotted him. Jax was directly across from her, sitting on the hood of a cop car, trusty cigarette in tow. Chibs and Jarry were arguing right next to him. Her eyes snapped back to the handsome EMT.

"Honestly, you've been out for an hour or so. We wanted to take you to the ER to get tested for a concussion, but your friend out there wouldn't budge. You could've died of a brain hemorrhage," he informed Arianne. "Still could, unless we get you cleared."

"So dramatic. But I think I'm good. Can you please help me up so I can find out?" She pleaded.

"Can you sign these forms for me first?!" He held out a clipboard. "It covers my ass so your friends cant sue if you die on the street and it also states that I told you all the dangers about refusing treatment." He smiled.

"Matt," she read on his name tag. "This is by far the weirdest way a man has ever tried to flirt with me." She scribbled her signature at each "X" he pointed at, then paused and looked up at Jax. He was pissed.

She had bigger problems on her hands because Jarry was making her way towards her. Matt helped Ari sit up, even though she felt fine moving without his assistance. "I better give you guys a moment," he patted Ari on the hand and then stepped out of the vehicle.

Ari lifted her wrists up, flaunting the universal motion of "cuff me" in the sheriff's face. Looking past Jarry, she saw Jax hop off the cop car, only to be held back by Chibs. The Scot whispered something in Jax's ear, and whatever it was, calmed him down. The sheriff pushed her hands down.

"I underestimated you," Althea admitted. "You gave me a big lead. One shot, and it made it's mark. You gave me a way in to investigate the Chinese. I'm taking credit for the kill by the way, it was smart of you to grab my gun."

"I didn't have one to begin with," she supplied.

"From now on, make sure you're packing," Jarry ordered. "I apologize for judging too soon." And with that she left. The woman had some balls, Ari had to admit.

Matt climbed back inside to attend to her, but she was already trying to pull out her IV. "Damn it, you are stubborn. Are you sure about this?" Ari pulled on the line again. "Stop that, I'll take it off. You'll bleed out in my ambulance if you keep this up."

Once he was done, he made his final evaluation and noted that other than having a hard head, she was cleared from his care. Ari stepped out and breathed in smoke. She took in her surroundings. The giant black hole that was Scoops, tons of personnel weaving their way past her, the bright lights and sirens going off around them.

She saw Happy and Bobby with Quinn and Montez by their bikes, Venus and Rat hanging on to Tig, and Chibs and Jarry by her car. Jax did not move one inch. He didn't notice anything or anyone else but Arianne walking forward and when she reached him, he finally allowed himself to loosen the tension weighing on his shoulders.

"You alright?" Ari questioned.

"No," he confessed. He knew Ari wanted him to elaborate, but there were no words to describe what was boiling inside of him. He was relieved that she didn't push further.

"You still have my guns?" Was her next question. As Piney's last heir, his collection was hers. Along with the Ducati, the guns were also maintained in her absence.

"They're at your dad's," Jax informed her. "Ari...I just want you to know..." He broke off.

"Hold that thought Jax, it's Nero." The Impala rolled in, brakes squealing as Nero stopped the car. He got out and started power-walking towards Jax, but was suddenly interrupted by a phone call. Ari and Jax watched Nero's facial expressions change like a mood ring. First confusion, then concentration, disbelief, and finally, shock. Nero's face had gone white as he shouted out one word, "Diosa!"


	15. Chapter 15

Jax and entourage rushed into Diosa, but it was already too late. The whole place was riddled with bullet holes. Dead bodies littered the floor and blood dripped down the walls. Ari's eyes followed Jackson's every move. He went into every room, searching for survivors, but the Chinese had no mercy. He lingered over a particular blonde, prompting Ari to assume that he had known the woman a little too well. No use getting worked up now, she reasoned. Let the dead rest in peace.

Jax stopped at the bar counter. Ari took that as incentive to walk over the bodies of these beautiful women, gunned down for nothing more than their association with the club. When she reached him, Arianne wrapped her arms around his chest. He held one of her hands and brought it to his lips.

Nero was standing next to them, devastated. He clutched at his cross pendant and gave it a kiss. Ari let go of Jax and gave Nero a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Mija, this ain't on you. Don't apologize for him," he returned. "How are you feeling? You alright?" Gotta give it up to Nero for thinking about her wellbeing despite being surrounded by corpses.

To be honest, Ari was fighting to stay upright. She regretted not taking Matt the EMT's advice. The ride rattled her already fragile head, and she was seeing white spots of light in her vision. She wanted to pass out, but no one needed to know that. How they were all still standing, now that was a miracle.

"I'll be fine," she lied. Nero gave her a small smile.

"Jax, take Arianne home," he ordered. "C'mon mijo, she doesn't need to be around this," Nero gestured to the carnage before them. "We can't do nothing right now but make the calls."

He must've bore Nero a whole lot of respect because for once, he didn't argue. Jax set his boys in motion to assist the older man if need be. "Bobby, call Chibs. Let him know," he said.

"Alright, then we're meeting here in the morning?!" Bobby asked. Jax nodded, and they shook hands in acknowledgement. Bobby looked at Jax, who was totally distracted by Arianne. "Hey Jackson. Think this through, for her."

"The voice of reason finally comes out," Jax replied with a sad smile. "I will. Believe me, now more than ever, I will find a way to make Lin pay."

**At Ari's**

The ride back home consisted of more head rattling and she was dizzy and lightheaded by the time she and Jax reached her dad's. Ari paused for a moment when she hopped off the bike to regain her bearings. Jax was on her like white on rice, asking if she was alright.

Ari nodded and started the walk up her porch. For some reason, her legs buckled and luckily, Jax caught her before she fell. "Hold still," he said. "I got you babe." And he carried her up the steps and through the threshold.

Jax placed her down on the couch then went into the kitchen to grab some water and something for her to munch on. He came back and placed one of Chibs' sandwiches in front of her. Jax took a bite of his, then sat down next to Ari.

Ari grabbed the glass and drank its contents in a few gulps, then demolished the sandwich. She couldn't even remember the last time she ate, but putting in some nourishment helped her body immensely. Jax smiled and offered her his piece. "You still hungry?"

She gave a small laugh. "Nah, I'm good. I'm gonna take a shower, that'll probably help me out too. You know daddy's bedroom has another bathroom, right? You can freshen up there." Ari rose and was about to walk away, when Jax grabbed her hand. He turned it over and placed a kiss on her palm. She tried to smile in return.

She ran the shower til the heater ran out of hot water. When Ari strolled into her room, Jax was already there, sitting on one side of the bed, writing under the lamp light. He didn't have a shirt on, and Ari hoped to God that he had some pants on under those sheets.

"Hey babe," he called out. Jax patted the empty side of the bed and asked her to join him. She was still naked, so she made her way to the dresser and grabbed herself a pair of nice, trusty, cotton underwear. Ari then walked to the closet to pick out one of Jax's shirts hanging on his side of the closet. Ari let the towel drop and threw the shirt on. Jax watched the entire time.

She hopped on the bed and climbed under the covers. She brushed his leg and found out that Jax was wearing nothing but his boxers. Her heart sped. He went back to writing for a bit and Ari let his silence lull her into slumber. But that didn't last.

He kissed her when he finished his entry. Ari felt like Sleeping Beauty being awakened by her prince. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Can we talk?" He asked.

Talk about being mind blown. Guys were not supposed to ask that question. And yet here was Jax, offering up his soul to her. She obliged and crawled to the other end of the bed to sit across of him.

"Can I explain something?" He asked. And surprise again, Jax was asking for permission. Ari nodded.

"Ari, it was only one girl. And that was all Opie's fault. He practically begged me to jump her. We were at a bar and Ope was playing wing man, trying to find some chick to fill the "void" Tara had left. He kept telling me the whole "plenty of fish" spiel, saying I needed to find someone else, not knowing I already had you. I woke up the next morning and there she was, squeezed between the two of us, and then shortly after that, it finally dawned on Ope that you and I had a thing the entire time."

Ari was expecting a revelation about the Chinese, maybe even Tara, but not this. She laughed. Ari laughed until her sides hurt and tears fell from her eyes. "Jax, you and Ope had a threesome? Oh gosh, hold on, let me get the giggles out. This is hilarious."

Jax looked at her like she was off her rocker. Ari straightened herself out and tried to stop giggling. Then she cleared her throat. "That was the past Jax. Long gone and forgotten. It don't mean shit now. I am so glad I left Jackson, I got to ride full Nomad and do things my dad and brother never got to do."

"Ope gave me one of his older bikes the day I left, and it was the best thing he could've given me. It was mine, no strings attached. That whole first year, I rode through the country. I would find waitressing jobs to support myself and just ride wherever I wanted. Every week I called my dad and Ope. I sent them pictures. Piney has them around here somewhere, I bet.

No ties, no worries. I was happy, and dad would tell me that what I did, that, was JT's vision. Freedom. That's what he wanted the MC to represent. After a year or so, he asked me to pick a spot to extend by roots. I picked Oregon because it was so peaceful. We found a way to make it work. Dad and Opie would send me money to help pay for school, and I would work graves to supplement. Opie's bike was forgotten.

They helped me build something out there. Myself. And I got my shit together, found a career I loved, bought a house. I wanted dad to come up and live with me, but I was too late. And Ope. He was gonna come. He was gonna drop all this and bring his family to me."

The laughter ended and the tears fell. "I dropped everything there because I was a shell of what I used to be. I was so lonely. I came home, wondering if I would be able to get back some of what I had lost. Being here, in this house, I can still feel them. I don't know and I can't explain. Maybe they're warning me, maybe not, but I'm glad I'm home."

Jax didn't stay silent for long. "Did you think I would dump you if Tara came back?"

"Yeah," she confessed. "That was my biggest fear, I guess. And I wasn't gonna stick around to find out."

"And Juice?" He questioned.

"Juice and I, at that time we were two peas in a pod. I was so lost. I didn't know what to do. Ope was gone and you rubbed Tara in my face every chance you could get. It ticked me off so much and he understood. He's a good man Jax, regardless what you feel about him right now. I thought we could make it work, we were definitely on our way, but you had to take that from me as well."

"So why don't you hate me? You could kill me in my sleep right now. Probably save us all a whole lot of trouble," Jax admitted.

"I guess, just like you did with Tara, I never really got over my first love," she finished.


	16. Chapter 16

What Ari just said hit Jax like a ton of bricks. She was his sanity when Tara left. This woman had been his other confidante, the one he ran to whenever her brother was being a douchebag. Ari and Ope were always at his side, so much so that the guys in the club nicknamed the siblings his "right" and "left."

Harry was the strong right hook and Arianne was the one that lead with her heart. And Jax hurt her so much. He knew there were people who called her a doormat. That Jax basically stepped all over her and got what he wanted. There were definitely others who thought that she'd hopped into this opportunity to fuck Jax now that Tara was gone. People are entitled to their opinions, but it doesn't mean they're right.

He was her first, well...everything. Jax remembered her eighteenth birthday like it was yesterday. He took her on a ride to the cabin. Ari's laughter echoed behind him as he navigated through the highway. Ope had been on her ass lately for sneaking out, and she felt elated knowing that she got the best of him again. She'll get it when she returned, but being with Jax made it all worth it.

They transitioned naturally from friendship to being something more since the night Jax snuck into her bed. They spent more time together until one day, it just hit him. He looked at Ari differently, as if she was pulling at his heartstrings. The conversations were deeper, more thought provoking. He found himself forgetting about Tara day by day, as Arianne and her smile began to occupy his head.

The cabin came into view and Jax slowed down. Ari's grip around his waist loosened and her hands were unconsciously drifting onto his thighs, getting him excited. Jax pulled up to the cabin so Ari could hop off. He parked the bike and approached Arianne who was checking out her surroundings.

"Hey you," Jackson grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close to him. His hands caressed her cheeks as he brought her in for a kiss. Ari was getting ahead of herself and was already trying to undo his belt buckle. Jax laughed into her mouth and pulled away.

"Babe, we got a whole lot of time for that," he murmured. Ari blushed.

"Come inside first. I have a surprise for you," he ushered her in and turned on the lights to the cabin. On the table was a small cake, with candles set on the side and a long jewelry box. Ari started to tear up as she walked to the table with Jax tailing behind. She kissed him as a gesture of thanks.

"Alright! Cake for the birthday girl first, and then you can have your gift," Jax ordered. He pulled up a chair and had her sit down.

"Mom made this huh?" She asked as she plucked out a bit of chocolate frosting with her pointer finger and tasted it.

"Of course. I don't know shit about baking," he replied. Jax grabbed her wrist and licked the remaining frosting off of her finger. It sent chills down Ari's spine.

Then he placed eighteen candles on the cake and lit each one. Ari gasped in surprise when Jax started to sing. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Ari...Happy Birthday to you..." It was a tad bit off key, but his deep growl reminded her of Marilyn Monroe serenading the president. Jax oozed sex appeal.

Ari blew out her candles and he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Alright, alright! Present time!" He placed the box in front of her and waited in anticipation.

"Dude, you could've wrapped it first," she joked.

Jax smirked. "Just open it."

Arianne flipped the lid open and saw a charm bracelet. The charms were the same block lettering on Jax's rings. "SONS" it read. He reached for the bracelet and asked her to hold out her left arm. As he clasped it on her he said, "I want you to keep it on this side, since you're my LEFT."

Ari stood up and kissed him again. She grabbed his hands and placed it on her hips but Jax drifted lower and went straight for her butt. "You just couldn't wait, could you?" He growled.

"No more waiting," she responded. She went back to making out with him, her fingers fumbling at the buttons on his flannel shirt. Jax's hands roamed up and down her body, from her ass, to her back, her stomach, then lingering at her breasts, squeezing them and teasing her nipples to hardness. She pulled his shirt off and got a respite from the over stimulation his hands were causing to her body.

Jax pulled his white tee over his head and Ari paused to take a glimpse of his abs. He was looking down at her, eyes filled with lust and she decided to match him tit for tat. She pulled her t-shirt off and stood in attention for Jax to see.

Ari wasn't wearing a bra, so her breasts were on full display. Jax couldn't wait any longer so he lifted her up to straddle him and carried her into one of the bedrooms. They both crashed onto the bed. Ari let out a little grunt as Jax's weight came down on her. He eased up a bit, as his mouth found one of her nipples and started to suck.

A jolt of pleasure shot through Arianne's body, sending moisture to collect down in her center. These jeans need to come off now, she screamed internally. Ari reached under Jax as she unbuttoned her jeans. Jax reached behind her and started to pull them off, abandoning her breasts and kissing his way down her torso.

He was all smiles when he saw her underwear. On the front it read, Saturday. "Baby," he paused. "You know it's only Friday right?"

Ari giggled. "I was thinking ahead," she stated. "Now take them off." Jax was only happy to comply. She was beautiful. Every damn inch of her was perfect, and nothing Ari could say would convince him otherwise.

He found himself in the middle of her thighs, inhaling her scent. Ari tried to pull herself away from him but he hooked his arms around her legs to keep her still. "Relax babe. You're gonna love this." And he started to lick.

Holy shit this is Heaven, Ari thought. Whatever it was that Jax was doing to her was driving her mad. She couldn't stay still even if she tried, his tongue was sending electric shocks throughout her body. She undulated with him, trying to give him more access to her, so he could keep adding on to the pressure building up inside. Ari moaned, and Jax laughed. In her frustration, she pushed his head back down so he could continue licking and sucking her to oblivion.

When her first orgasm came, her whole body shook as she moaned Jax's name.. "Jackson... Jax, oh god please" Ari panted. He was too busy claiming his reward to hear. She tasted amazing. He could stay down there forever.

He finished cleaning her up as she laid on the bed, spent. "Uh uh, babe... We're only getting started," he said. Ari's eyes lit up.

"That was amazing! Will you do that to me again?" She begged.

"Nah, I got something that I think you'd like better," he boasted. Ari sat up and waited like a patient schoolgirl to see what he would teach her next. Jax got off the bed and dropped trou.

He was hard, and ready, and it scared her. Jax beckoned her off the bed and motioned for her to get on her knees. She did what she was asked and stared down his cock. "What do I do?" Ari asked him.

"The same things I did to you, babe," he replied patiently as Ari hesitated. "Baby, you can do whatever you want to my dick. It won't hurt. I take that back, just don't bite."

Ari held on to the base of Jax's penis as she took him into her mouth. She licked him slowly at first but got the hang of it with Jax's direction.

"Babe suck harder," he grunted. She granted his request and took more of him into her mouth. Jax held on to her hair as her head bobbed up and down his cock. All of a sudden he pulled her off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ari wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Nah babe you were so good. I didn't wanna come yet. You ready?" He asked.

Sex-Ed could not have prepared her for this. She was afraid but who better to take her virginity than her best friend? Ari nodded and climbed back on the bed. She watched as Jax grabbed a condom and placed it on his erection.

Jax climbed in with her and Ari straddled Jax and kissed him some more. Their tongues danced with each other, and she could taste herself in his mouth. Jax pulled her hair back and placed kisses along her neck and shoulder blades. Ari reluctantly got off and pulled Jax to lay on top of her. He paused. She could feel him throbbing against her stomach.

"Your brother is gonna kill me," he groaned.

"It's ok, I'm worth it," Ari replied. She grabbed hold of his penis and guided it inside. Jax took his time as Ari adjusted to his size. "Oh God Jax, it hurts... You're too big."

"It's ok babe, I'm worth it," Jax repeated to her. He looked into her eyes as he slowly pushed in and out. He waited until Ari's grunts of pain became moans of pleasure before he picked up his pace. Jax gave her kisses of encouragement and slowly but surely Ari started to push back into him.

"Jax... Jax...please," she moaned. He picked it up a notch and started to thrust in deeper, harder. Ari couldn't believe how something that caused her so much pain could give her pleasure at the same time. The pressure was building again.

Arianne found Jax's ass and she pulled him in deeper. He groaned into her shoulder, "Babe I'm going to come soon."

"Wait, wait... Just a little more Jax, please...please..." She moaned. Just as her last plead came out of her mouth, the sun and stars exploded in her eyes as she orgasmed for the second time. Jax felt her inner muscles squeezing his cock and the sensation pulled him over the edge.

Ari was content. Jax held her afterwards, slowly stroking her hair to help her get some sleep. She looked up at him.

"What's up, love?" He asked.

"Thank you. For everything. For being my best friend, and putting up with my dopey brother. You've always been around throughout all the shit I went through. And now the good times too. For that, I am grateful." She said.

"I love you," he replied. His statement caught her off guard. Ari punched him on the shoulder. He rubbed the spot and reassured her. "Babe, I'm serious. I love you."

"I love you too, Jackson Nathaniel Teller," she whispered and she found her spot back in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Gemma paced inside her small office at TM. It was almost 3 o'clock in the morning and Juice and Arianne still hadn't shown up. All the coffee and cigarettes in the world would not be able to keep her awake if they didn't show up soon.

Thankfully, just as she was about to give up, she heard a vehicle pull up past the office. Gemma stepped outside and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Ari's truck, which was now parked next to Unser's trailer.

She ran up to the driver's side and found Juice instead. The passenger's seat was empty. "Shit," she murmured. "Where's my daughter?"

Juice let himself out before he responded. He stood before Gemma and simply replied, "With your son, of course." He had his black riding gloves on and was already making his way to the back of the pick-up.

Gemma cut him off. "Why isn't she here? What did you tell her, Juice?" He ignored her and tried to walk around. She caught his arm and turned him to face her again. "Answer me, you little shit!"

"Ari knows the same bullshit that you fed Jax. Nothing else. Are you happy now?!" Juice shook her off and finally reached the rear gate of the truck. He pulled it down to reveal Unser crudely wrapped in Wendy's shower curtains. "Where do you want him?" He asked.

Gemma was mortified. Unser dedicated his life to Charming, and Juice claimed it in his paranoia. She paused to recollect herself and pointed to the trailer. "Just put him inside," she told him.

Juice moved to do as he was bid, and lifted the body over his shoulders. Gemma opened the door to let him in. Once inside, he looked back at her, waiting for the next instructions.

"Don't matter where Juice, just get it over with," she barked. Gemma rubbed her temples. This kid was going to give her a stroke. She heard a thump and cringed as Juice unrolled Unser's body out onto the small space left on the floor. I'm sorry my old friend, she thought sadly. I am so sorry.

She exited the cramped space and checked for stragglers near the gates. But the real reason she left was because she couldn't stand to look at the body anymore. Unser didn't have to die, she thought. Gemma questioned why she was helping this crazy kid when all he ever did was screw shit up for himself. Things would've been simpler if she had just told Jackson where he was. In her distraction, Juice snuck up behind Gemma and caused her to jump in surprise.

"I'm out of here," he said as he kissed her on the cheek and went back to the truck.

"Oh no you don't Juice. You need to get rid of that," Gemma pointed to the truck. "You risk running into my son driving around in that thing. If you had brought Arianne we wouldn't have this problem."

"See, here's the thing... That's the keyword Gemma," Juice looked at her with crazed eyes. He continued, "WE... That means you and I. I know why she's here, and the guilt is killing me. Your son, Jax... He knew I wouldn't be able to resist. He knew I'd find the first opportunity to get to her. And you! You could've said no, but you brought her straight to me! For what Gemma, so you could use her as leverage as well? Are you going to kill her like you killed Tara if she doesn't do what you say?"

Gemma reached up and slapped him. "Don't you dare say her name Juice! After all I've done for you..."

Juice kicked the truck's tire. "After all I've done for you!" He pointed at her accusingly. "I covered for you! So your son, oh God, your precious son, wouldn't find out that his mother is the fucking monster he's looking for!" He screamed.

She put her hands to her ears. "Shut up Juice, shut up!" She begged.

"You're going to help me get out of here," Juice rushed at Gemma and shook her. "You're gonna get it in your SUV, and follow me out. We're torching this fucking truck at the edge of town. I don't care where you take me from there, but you're getting me out of Charming tonight! I see you bail out and I will find Jax and Arianne. I want Ari to watch him strangle the life out of you."

Gemma sobbed and nodded her understanding. "Please Juice, enough."

"Let's go," he demanded. Juice dragged Gemma to her car and pushed her inside. She watched him throw the truck door open and gasped when he slammed it shut. Ari's truck roared to life, and she fumbled with her keys to turn her vehicle on. Juice burnt out of TM's parking lot.

Gemma reluctantly followed him. She rummaged through her purse with one hand to find her pack of cigarettes. Then she pushed the console above her rearview mirror to reveal a lighter hiding inside. Gemma wiped the tears away as she maneuvered her hands to try and get the cig lit.

She took a deep drag. "See what you've done. All the trouble you've caused for my son. Why couldn't you be like Arianne?! She knows her place in this family. But no, he wanted you. You were too good for him. You would never have cut it as an old lady. You didn't know how to play the game. But you played my son and made him think he could never live up to your standards. Ari would've stood by Jax til the end. But you, all you wanted to do was run, and take my boys away from me."

"Let me tell you something. My son doesn't need you anymore, Tara." The internal conversation comforted Gemma. She smiled as she reached into the middle console and pulled out a revolver.


	18. Chapter 18

Jax and Arianne woke up to Chibs barging into her room. "Kids! Time to get up. I've got everything ready up front," he said coyly. Chibs stepped out after saying his piece to give them back their privacy.

Ari yawned and threw the sheets off their naked bodies. "You heard the man," she said. "Chop chop, Jackson." Jax laughed and followed her to the bathroom.

The pair hurriedly got ready, and met up with Chibs outside. She gasped at what she saw in the driveway. Ari turned to Jax, totally floored. She approached the Harley, a 2003 Dyna Super Glide Sport, and ran her palms along the hard body. It was Opie's last bike. Ari ran up to Chibs and embraced him as tears escaped from her eyes.

"How?" She asked, speechless.

"Piney's last wishes," Jax explained. "He wanted everything ready for the moment you came back home. Everything here is yours. We tried our best, babe."

"Thanks guys," she said gratefully. "I mean I wondered all this time... It's like I never left. I never thought I would see any of their things again."

Jax approached them and Chibs let go of Ari. "The bike's yours for one more reason. The Ducati won't cut it if you're riding with me. You can't ride ahead of your prez," he chided.

Chibs interrupted their banter. "We gotta go Jackie Boy." He fished something out of his pocket and gave it to Arianne. "New phone, with all of our numbers on it. Whatever you need princess, just call. You hear me?"

Ari nodded as she took it from him and put it inside her backpack. She got on Ope's bike and reveled when it roared. Jax rode out first and Chibs motioned for her to follow, while he brought up the rear. They were heading for Diosa.

Turns out, Diosa was only a pit stop. They were there to check up on Nero, but he was nowhere to be found. So instead, they paid tribute to the fallen ladies of the night by taking tequila shots in the middle of the morning. Her head was buzzing, a mix of the alcohol and disbelief that Opie's bike was now hers.

Jax had ordered a lockdown at Redwoody and that's where they were headed next. The porn palace housed the remaining women and family of anyone affiliated with SAMCRO. Montez greeted them at the door and let them inside. They found Lyla bawling her eyes out, as the other women surrounded her, trying to help her calm down.

"I'm gonna go check up on Lyla," she motioned to Jax. He nodded. They went their separate ways, Ari to her brother's widow, and Jax to his boys.

He found them sitting on a couch with Wendy. She was reading to Abel while rocking Thomas on her lap. Abel saw his father and ran up to him.

"Hey buddy," he said as he lifted his eldest son.

"Daddy, did somebody die?" Abel asked.

Jax looked at Wendy, unable to hide the shock that crept up on his face. He turned to his son. "Abel, daddy just wants to keep everyone safe."

"But I want to go home," the boy argued.

"You will buddy. Soon, I promise," Jax kissed Abel on his forehead and put him down.

Wendy stood up and brought Thomas to him. As Jax held the baby, he noticed that his mother was not in the room. "Where's my mom?" He asked.

"She had to leave in the middle of the night to go to her dad. He isn't doing well. She wanted me to tell you that she's fine," Wendy replied.

"Why didn't she call me?" He argued.

She sighed. "She didn't want you to worry." Wendy turned and saw Lyla sobbing in Arianne's arms. "Is that Arianne?"

"Don't start Wendy," Jax commanded, a frown already gracing his face. "Don't antagonize her."

Wendy looked at him, offended. "And why would I want to do that? God Jax, your mother wants Ari up there with her. Let me talk to her. I won't take long."

Jax resigned and waved her off. Thomas cooed in his arms as Wendy walked up to the two women. "I'm sorry to interrupt Arianne, but Gemma wanted me to talk to you."

Ari looked across the room at Jax who nodded his approval. "Lyla, I'm sorry. I'll be right back." She turned to one of the other women. "Please, keep an eye on her for me."

She rose and met up with Wendy in a corner of the room. Ari could feel Jax's stare burning holes on the back of her head. This woman must be Wendy, she wondered.

"Gemma's in trouble," Wendy whispered. "She called me this morning saying that she was trying to help Juice get out of town, but he went AWOL and tried to kill her. She tried to call you first. He left her stranded in the woods, said that for some reason he couldn't pull the trigger. Gemma walked to a diner and that's where she's at right now. She wants you to bring her back."

"How am I supposed to walk out of this place on my own?" Ari questioned. "If you guys think you're being closely watched what do you think I'm going through? I can't even go to the bathroom by myself!" She exaggerated.

"Gemma's got you covered," Wendy replied. "I already talked to Jax."

"Well then, let's see what he has to say about this," she said, irritated.

The women made their way towards Jackson and crew. Jax called for Wendy to take Thomas as Ari asked, "Can I go up to check on mom?"

"If you're going, take Quinn with you," he commanded.

"Brother, let her go," Bobby's voice interrupted. "I'd feel a whole lot better knowing she's far away from this hell hole. Especially with what we're about to do next. We need every man if we're going to pull this off." Ari looked slightly offended at the comment, but in the end she knew the men were only trying to keep her out of the frontline.

"Jackie, please," Chibs pleaded.

"C'mon Jax. It's mom we're talking about here. We're wasting time arguing against what she wants," Ari pressed as she bit her lip. "I'm packing in my holster, if that's what you're worried about. I'll be fine, trust me."

"I did, and it almost got you killed the last time," he told her solemnly.

Oh baby, if you only knew, Ari thought. "Ah fuck it!" She shouted. "Jax you need to let me go, right now. Mom's alone in some diner, because Juice got to her as well." Jax glared at Wendy but Ari grabbed his jaw and turned his face to her. "I'm going to get Gemma. It's like Wendy said, mom didn't want to add more shit to your plate. So stop being a douchebag and don't even try to bitch at her. She only did what she was told." Chibs cleared his throat as Jax turned his scowl on Ari. She ignored him and hollered at Tig. "Tiggy, keys please."

"My ride, princess?! Really?! This was not in my contract Jax," Tig remarked to lighten the mood, but he failed miserably. He tossed Arianne his car keys.

"Take Wendy with you, since the two of you are getting along so nicely," Jax snapped.

"Yay, we'll have so much fun," Ari said sarcastically as she twirled Tig's key chain on her finger. Wendy followed her out reluctantly.

Rat Boy couldn't resist. He laughed out loud.


	19. Chapter 19

"Wow, I've never seen anyone do that," Wendy admitted to Arianne when they were both inside of Tig's car.

"Do what?" Ari asked as she turned the keys to start the ignition. She looked up to adjust the side and rearview mirrors to her liking.

"You just stood toe to toe with Jax, and you totally shit on Gemma's plans," Wendy acknowledged. "That was amazing!"

Ari brushed off the comment as she pulled out and drove to the front of the warehouse. Jax gave her ample opportunities in the past so she had lots of practice. The guys were still there, sitting on their choppers, ready to go. Ari turned the car towards the main road then placed it in "Park".

"Hold up a moment," she told Wendy. Then she opened the door and stepped out.

Jax rode forward and stopped at her side, while the rest of the men surrounded the rear of Tig's ride. Ari had her arms crossed, as Jax reached for her waist to pull her close to him.

"Bring them back here then give me call when you're done," Jax said over the roar of his bike.

"All right, I will..." She replied. Ari bent down slightly to give him a kiss. "You know you were being a dick right?"

"Yah babe," he chuckled. "Get out of here before I change my mind."

The Men of Mayhem waited until Ari was back inside the car and they escorted her until they hit an intersection. The stoplight turned green and the group ventured out in separate directions.

Ari and Wendy made small talk as they drove out to find Gemma. Wendy offered up what little information she knew about Gemma helping Juice and how she got involved. She asked Ari what brought her back and her reply was simply "Jax." That much was the truth. Wendy shut up after that, and it left Ari to wonder what really happened between her mother and Juice for the rest of the drive.

She and Wendy rushed into the diner and found Gemma sitting in a booth with her hands hiding her face, as if in shame. Needless to say, she looked like shit. A young waitress stopped at her table to refill the mug with coffee. "Thank you, sweetheart," they heard her say to the girl.

The waitress approached them and asked where they would like to sit. "They're my ride, hon," Gemma called out. Ari and Wendy slid into the booth with her as the waitress walked away. Gemma exhaled and growled at Wendy. "You were supposed to come alone."

Ari looked at the woman next to her in surprise. This bitch played me, she thought. Wendy rolled her eyes at the both of them. "We were on lockdown. A bunch of Diosa's girls were massacred by the Chinese last night. Arianne was the only person I could think of that could get to you without Jax bringing the entire club."

"Uh, don't forget to mention that he almost did," Ari admitted.

"What did you tell my son?" Gemma turned to her, eyes wide with fear.

"I told him the truth mom! He wasn't giving in to the shitty lie about your dad. He wanted me to bring Quinn. So it was either that or leave you stranded out here. I think I made the right call. Tell me what really happened?!" Ari ordered.

"I don't know what you want me to say Arianne. I already told Wendy everything. I am not repeating it again," She saw her mother shaking like a leaf. Ari gave up trying to get more information out of Gemma.

"Mom, I have to bring you both back to Redwoody, alright? I gotta meet up with Jax," she said.

"Are you riding with him Ari?" Gemma asked as she stared at her daughter's face. Ari nodded. "If I could turn back time baby, you never would've left. You're where you belong... By his side."

She had no response to that, so she glanced at Wendy who lowered her head at Gemma's statement. Oh great. Now my mother is unhinged and delusional. Juice, what the fuck did you do to her?! Ari screamed internally.

The waitress took this moment to come back to the table to take their orders. Ari refused her service and asked for the check instead. Gemma eyed the young girl, her maternal instincts kicking in despite all the shit Juice put her through. She wanted to protect her from this world, something that she failed to do with her sons and now with Arianne.

When the check came, Ari dropped a $100 bill. Then she and Wendy held onto Gemma as they maneuvered through the diner to get her out. They got her situated in the back seat when the waitress caught up to them. "I'll stay with Gemma," Wendy offered. Ari approached the girl.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks," she said gratefully. "This helps me out so much, you don't even know."

Ari raised her arms to wrap the young woman in a quick hug. "You're welcome. That's just our thanks for taking care of my mother." She pulled off her backpack and grabbed a few more bills out of her wallet. "Here, take care of yourself kid." She handed the money to the waitress.

The girl accepted it and stated, "I thought she said her daughter was dead." She hesitated before adding, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's none of my business. It's just that we talked for a bit, shared a smoke earlier."

"No, you're right. But she was talking about her daughter-in-law." Ari looked through the glass and found Gemma sobbing into her hands. "I better get her home. Thanks again for all your help."

The girl waved goodbye to them as Ari drove out of the parking lot. She peeked at the rearview mirror and her heart grew heavy as she saw Gemma falling apart in front of her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

The buzzing of a phone snapped Ari out of another flashback, only this time, she was thinking about Juice. She glanced at Wendy, who shrugged, and then remembered that Chibs had given her a new one that morning.

"Wendy please, in my backpack.. The front pocket," Ari pointed at the bag that lay at Wendy's feet. She snuck a peek at Gemma on the rearview mirror. Thankfully, she found her mom passed out in the back seat.

Wendy found the phone and answered it. All she got out was "Hello," as Jax told her to put Ari on the line. She grabbed the phone from Wendy and hit "Speaker" on the screen. His voice boomed out, and Gemma bolted up like a frightened cat. "Baby, you got mom?" He asked.

She took one more glance at Gemma. "Yeah, I got her..." Ari paused. "But she's not doing good. I need to hang back with her for a bit."

She heard Jax sigh on the other end. "Do what you can for her. Call Chibs when you're ready to meet up with me. Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah... You're on speaker. Mom can hear you," Ari replied. She felt Gemma's hand on her shoulder as she leaned forward.

"Mom...Hey, I need you to hang in there. I love you, alright? Ari will take care of you," Jax tried to comfort his mother, but it only prompted her to shed a new batch of tears.

Gemma squeezed her shoulder as she responded, " I love you too sweetheart. I don't know what I would've done if Ari didn't show. I've missed her so much Jackson." She kissed Arianne's shoulder then sagged back into the seat. Ari couldn't help but feel pity for her.

"Take it off speaker," Jax ordered, and his tone hardened. Ari tapped the screen once more and placed the phone to her ear. "Find Juice. Get it out of my mother. I don't care how you do it, it needs to be done. I won't let him get away with what he did to you and mom."

"Got it," she responded. Ari hung up on Jax then dropped the phone into the cup holder.

"Everything alright?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah we're good," Ari replied. The two women stayed silent during the rest of the ride, while Gemma wailed behind them. She drowned in her sorrows, allowing her grief over Unser's death to finally consume her. Tara's face crept up in her mind, and she allowed herself to wallow in guilt as well. Letting Juice live would be her undoing.

Arianne slammed the door shut when they arrived at Redwoody. Gemma cried til she was hoarse, and it caused Ari's temper to run high. Wendy helped Gemma out of Tig's car, and together they guided her to the warehouse. Montez was waiting at his usual post and he ushered Gemma and Wendy inside. He stopped Ari and pointed out the sheriff's car. She told him she'd deal with it and asked him to put out a call to Jax to give him a heads up.

Jarry was sitting on the hood of her car when she approached. Ari scratched the back of her head, bracing herself for what the sheriff had to say. "Where's Jax and the Scot?" She asked.

"Um, Chibs doesn't like stalkers," Ari said sarcastically. "But I'll let him know you stopped by.

"Ari cut the bullshit. I'm here to tell it like it is, without your bodyguards around to protect you. We found Unser's body in his trailer this morning. He was dumped there. Strangled the night before from what the medical examiner said," Jarry explained.

"And I'm getting this information because?" she questioned.

"Oh it's a good thing you asked. A pick up truck registered under your name was found torched outside of town. I could arrest you for the murder of an officer," Jarry threatened. "Or would you like to enlighten me as to how that came about?"

"Jarry," Arianne started. "My truck was stolen, and I think you know why it must've slipped my mind. I had a grenade go off in my face that same day!"

Jarry scoffed, refusing to back down. "Don't you think it's funny? How you just appear out of nowhere and now everyone starts dropping like flies."

"Nice to see the deductive process working so well for you. Cuz yeah, I'm a fucking psychopath in the midst of a killing spree. Look around you, pick on someone who actually matters. What happened to that lead I gave you?! Did you forget about the Chinese and what they did at Scoops?! Do your fucking job Althea. We don't pay you to sit on your ass," Ari snapped back.

The sheriff slapped her. Ari stepped back and pressed her palm to her cheek to chase the sting. Montez came running up to them but she waved him off. "You dumb bitch!" Ari screamed.

She rushed the sheriff and punched her in the face. Jarry staggered backward and Montez grabbed Ari from behind to prevent her from doing any more damage. She told him to let her go and he did so immediately.

Jarry retreated to her car, her nose already bleeding. She sniffed and wiped the blood onto her sleeve. "I know you. I read your files, I know your history with this club. I know you're helping Ortiz. So I want you to tell your ex, we're putting out an APB on his ass. And tell your current boyfriend, the one who's wife was murdered, that he and I need to talk."

"You obviously don't know jack shit! But you know what? I'll apologize to Chibs about your face," Ari retorted as she examined the knuckles on her right hand. The sheriff got into her vehicle and stared her down as she drove away.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Montez said out loud. "What the hell does she mean, Ari? Why would you help Juice?"

"Don't worry, she's just some vindictive bitch," she replied. "I gotta make a quick phone call, alright? Can you tell Gemma I'll be in there soon?" Montez nodded and hurried back to Redwoody.

Ari jogged to Tig's ride and pulled her phone out from where she had left it earlier. She scrolled through the contacts and found Gemma's number. She hit "Dial" and her anxiety grew as it rang continuously.

On the second to the last ring someone picked up. "Who the fuck is this? Is this Gemma? What more do you want?" Juice shouted.

"Hey Juice, it's me. It's my turn to do you a favor. The cops put out an APB on you. And they're not the only ones looking," she paused. "Jax wants you too. You're running out of time." She waited for a reply but the line hung dead.


	21. Chapter 21

There goes that "numb" feeling again, Ari thought to herself. Jax knew she had her reservations, and it was because he had secrets that he didn't want to divulge. Classic Jackson, always giving her just enough info to keep her at his side, but not enough to let her form a conclusion of her own. So much has happened since their meeting about Tara's murder. August Marks showed up first. After that, Jarry. Then came Nero and the girls of Diosa. Finally, Unser. Gemma. Juice. Throw in everyone else and their mama. It was hard to keep up with all the players in this town.

What she really wanted to know was what Juice did to deserve death. Jax dodged the question when she asked him. She wanted an answer and the only other person who could enlighten her was nowhere to be found. She just had to wait and see. She knew Juice would come back. Ari walked to the back of Tig's ride and sat on the trunk. She took in the sights and sounds of the port, giving herself a moment to calm down.

Ari thought about the accusations Jarry made. The sheriff's desperation to pin Unser's murder on her was so disappointing. She thought she and Jarry could actually get along. In truth, she might as well have been with Juice and Gemma last night. Maybe if she had been there things would've turned out differently. Ari sighed softly. All this bullshit got her thinking about Opie again. She let herself reminisce for a while, because she knew there would be nothing left for all of them after this war was over.

**_Back at Opie's Wake_**

Juice hovered over Arianne for the rest of the evening. He made sure she wasn't being smothered by her well-wishers, however good their intentions might be. Everyone got a hug, some small talk...And once they were through, Juice would shush them away so Ari could keep some personal space.

He was just as shocked as they all were to find her back in Charming. Juice didn't even know that Opie had a sister. What surprised him most was how headstrong she was, how she called out Jax in front of them and didn't even care about the repercussions. Knowing how close Jax and Opie were, he assumed they had that type of relationship as well.

The older guys stayed close to Arianne. He heard Bobby and Chibs telling her about her brother's final moments. He knew they told her the truth, not the bit going around that Opie Winston died in a riot. Ope would never have gone down that easily. Juice watched as Ari sagged even lower on the chair.

"Chibs... My brother... He let my brother die," Ari wailed. Juice winced. It hurt that he couldn't do anything for her except stand around and play bodyguard.

"Sweetheart, it wasn't his decision to make. Arianne, it wasn't Jax's call. You know he would never have let that happen," Chibs tried to soothe her. "Ari, c'mon love, you know Jax better than that."

"Your brother was a soldier. And he made the ultimate sacrifice for our family," Bobby supplied. "Don't take that away from him Ari."

The comment only made her sob harder. "There was more to him than this club, Bobby." Ari stood up, and tried to wipe her tears away, but more kept falling. "Ope was on his way out, you guys knew that. Jax was going to let him go. I thought I'd be getting my brother back. Not this...Not like this..."

Chibs grabbed Arianne and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you and your family. Ari, it could've been any one of us. No matter what, you'd be back staring at the face of someone you loved. You would've lost family no matter what the outcome was. We could've lost Jackson. You could've lost me, or Tig. Princess, I know it hurts love. But I need you to imagine what Jax is feeling right now."

"He didn't even call me! All he had to say was hey, your brother's dead, come home!" Ari raged, banging her fists on his chest. "Can you explain why? Why didn't any of you let me know?" Chibs held onto her despite her tirade. He told her he loved her and apologized over and over again.

"I can't Ari, because I don't know for sure," Bobby responded while Chibs calmed Arianne. "Maybe he couldn't face you. He always hated seeing you cry. You'll have to talk to Jax to get the answer. All I know is that you're right. You have every right to be angry at us for keeping this from you. But it's what he wanted."

"So what happens next?! What are you guys gonna do? What do I need to do?!" Ari asked next. Bobby and Chibs traded looks of concern.

"No, Arianne. This isn't one of those childhood runs that you got to take with Jax and Opie. I know what you're thinking. You're staying put here or you're going back home." Chibs said as she looked up and frowned at him.

"And I get a babysitter," Ari quipped and pointed at Juice. He heard the comment and looked down to avoid making eye contact with her.

"Aye," Chibs replied. "Hey Juice! Get over here! Introduce yourself again." He let go of Ari, but kept an arm on her shoulders just in case she flipped out again.

Juice warily made his way towards the men and Arianne. She wiped the tears away on her sleeve. "I'm Ari, you're Juice. Please stop looking at me like I'm going to eat you for dinner. I don't bite, unless you want me to."

Juice gave her a small smile. "Uh, thanks for the heads up," he said. "I'm sorry about your brother. I didn't know you were related. I'm glad I got a chance to meet you though."

"Really Bobby?! Chibs?! So everywhere I go this guy tails me?! Even back to Oregon?" She groaned and questioned them. Juice looked down at his feet again. "No offense Juice, it's not you. I've just been so used to being alone up there. Now that I really am I don't know what to do with myself."

"Arianne, don't say that. You have everyone here," Chibs said. "It's only for a little while, princess. Til' all this shit with your brother gets squared off."

Ari eyed Juice. She guessed that he might be the same age as her, maybe a year or two younger. She could tell by his demeanor that this guy had some issues, but overall he seemed like a good guy. He definitely helped out earlier when everyone wanted a piece of her. She was grateful for that.

"Fine," Ari said as she made up her mind. "I'll keep the sitter and go back home after Ope's funeral. Your boy looks like he could use a vacation." Juice blushed. Bobby and Chibs shook their heads in disbelief.

"You never let us off easy," Chibs remarked. "You used to fight tooth and nail to have us take you on our runs. I remember how you'd pout when we left you with Gemma." Juice cracked another smile and Ari noticed his eyes light up.

"Thanks for rubbing it in Chibs. But if you guys think I'm staying here in Charming with Jax and Tara then you are sadly mistaken," Ari said.

"Ari, past is past..." Bobby argued.

"I know. And it's better if we keep it that way. Don't yah think? I'm too old to be fighting someone over a man," she finished.


	22. Chapter 22

When everything was said and done and everyone else had gone, Ari stood at Opie's casket holding his hand for the last time. The lack of warmth left her hollow and it solidified Opie's statement that she would never get the chance to see him again, alive.

There were no more tears to cry. The Sons of Anarchy gathered around Arianne and stood in attention, finally able to have a silent moment with their fallen brother. She didn't notice Jax come out of the office, but she felt his presence next to her when he suddenly grabbed her left hand.

He handed her a picture of Jax and Opie as kids. It was taken way before they even knew she existed. They were both posed on their bicycles, a couple of smiling, rowdy boys. It was a glimpse of the men they would become in the future.

Ari kissed the picture and placed it on Opie's chest. "Don't forget us, Ope," she whispered.

Jax squeezed her hand tighter. Ari heard him take a deep breath. "I love you brother," he added.

Gemma approached the pair. Ari was surprised that she also stuck around. It was really late, and in a couple of hours the sun would rise and they all would have to say their final goodbyes.

"Baby," she directed at Ari. "Where are you staying tonight?" Jax turned to her, waiting to hear an answer.

"Ma, I haven't even thought about that. I don't know. I'll find a motel I guess, then I'll meet everyone back here in the morning," she said. "I got Juice to keep an eye on me so I should be ok."

"Sweetheart, come home with me," her mother offered. "Juice can sleep on the couch."

"Sounds good," Jax agreed. He still held her hand for the entire club to see, as if that small gesture was enough to get Ari to forgive him. It only irritated her. "Guys, if you can just give us a moment then we'll all clear out," he said. Gemma and the guys made their way towards Ari to offer more condolences before exiting the room.

Juice hesitated but Jax waved him off as well. When he cleared out, Jax gathered Ari into his arms. She tried to push him away but he resisted and would not let her go. Ari stopped struggling when she felt his tears running down her cheek.

"I'm sorry babe, I fucked up. Your brother's death is on me," He cried. "I thought I had it all under control. But I underestimated Pope. He came to see me in County, and he started talking, you know, laying out his terms. I thought it was an easy call. Tig should've been in Opie's place."

She pulled herself away from Jax's embrace and stared at him in confusion. His last sentence just didn't make any sense. "I don't understand. What do you mean it should've been Tig? All Bobby and Chibs told me was that Ope went willingly. They said that he didn't want you to choose. They told me his last words were, I got this."

She got the desired effect and watched the guilt rack Jax's face. "Tig killed Damon Pope's daughter. She was just collateral damage. He found out and now he's retaliated against us. Pope killed Dawn, then tripped up a charge to get us arrested. I'm telling you Ari, Ope should never have been there in the first place. He showed up out of nowhere and took the fall with us."

"Harry told me that Clay gave him a heads up. He wanted my brother to keep an eye one you," Ari supplied.

Jax nodded. He took another deep breath then exhaled. He urged himself to suck up the tears that were welling in his eyes. When they started to fall, Jax used the back of his hand to wipe them away.

"That explains things," he exclaimed. "Ari, I promise you, I was ready to give myself up. Ope and I got some time in isolation and I told him what I was going to do. He's been distant for months. I know a lot of it was the shit that happened with your old man and Clay. It didn't sit right with Ope that I spared him." Ari started to argue, but Jax cut her off.

"I don't expect you understand. And I don't expect you to forgive me. Right now, things are hanging by a thread. In the end, Opie saw the big picture, and he sacrificed himself for me. That's how much he believed that I could put the club in the right track. I owe him my life, Ari."

She stayed silent and let his words sink in. "You can't even imagine the pressure I'm in. This president patch is no joke. I've always wanted it, knew one day I would wear it, and just like you, I always thought Ope would be right next to me."

"I watched him die. I watched another man kill my best friend and I couldn't do anything about it. Tig, Chibs, and I, we were in the next room. A piece of protective glass was all that kept us separated from each other. Ari, I watched them beat him to death with a fucking pipe," Jax started to tear again.

All her life, she had never seen Jackson cry. Not even when his father died. Ari was torn between her anger and pain. She could pull the excuse that this is the life they chose, that death was a constant thing chasing these men in the back of their minds. But the reality was much worse. This club cost Ari her family. If she could be bitter about her circumstances, she had every right to. Instead, she reached for Jax's hand.

"I know you'll steer the guys in the right direction Jax," she said. "And I know you'll avenge my brother. But I can't be around to see things to fruition. You don't need a cat fight on top of everything else you need to deal with. I honestly don't trust myself to stay," Ari confided. "I need to be away from Charming. From you, and Tara. It's not fair to her either. I'm your past."

Jax brought her hand to his lips. "I'm sorry babe, I love her too." He turned his head toward Ope. "We should've told him."

Ari shrugged as her heart cried for her. "He was oblivious. But like I said, I'm the past," she sighed. "I ride out after we bury Ope. One more thing. There's no way I can convince you to shake my tail, right?!"

Jax let out a small laugh. "No. He stays with you at all times. Ari, whatever you need, just ask. And take care of Juice. He'll need you more than you need him."

After they finished talking, they both walked towards Opie's body. Ari stopped at the middle, while Jax walked around to close the coffin over the man they both loved. He paused at the head and stared at Ari as she mouthed "I love you", before he himself said goodbye to Harry "Opie" Winston.


	23. Chapter 23

Arianne sat on a patch of grass a few feet away from Opie's final resting place. She stayed back and watched as workers finished packing dirt over her brother's grave. Ari sat cross legged, picking at the grass before her. Juice stood guard a few steps behind, his hands tucked inside his pockets. His shadow loomed over her head. She saw the men patting their shovels on the dirt as they tried to level the ground over the man they just buried. Ari sniffed.

She heard Juice's footfalls and saw him squat down next to her to speak. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied. Juice brushed a tear off her cheek.

"Jax is coming," he pointed out. She turned her head and saw Jax trudging his way towards them. She slowly rose and dusted off her rear.

"We better head out," she told Juice.

"You sure?" He asked. "We can stay as long as you want."

"I'm good. There's nothing more I can do," she said, feeling defeated. The workers were finally done. They walked past Ari and Juice and bowed their heads. "Thank you," she said at their backs. One of them heard her and nodded in acknowledgement.

She watched Jax shake hands with the men as he approached. Ari hugged herself and started walking to him. Jax met her halfway. "I'm outta here," she said softly.

"If you want to stay in Charming, you know you have mom right?!" Jax offered. She shook her head. Ari moved past him, but he caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Ari... Please... I'm sorry..." Jax pleaded. "I promise you, I'll kill the man who did this to Opie. Just don't leave me like this. You haven't said a word all morning. You sat through the service like a zombie. This silence is killing me."

She leaned forward and kissed Jax on the cheek. "I said my piece, Jax. I'd rather be back home. I gotta deal with the grief on my own. Maybe when I'm there I'll find a way to make all this shit make sense. I love you all, but I'll never get a moment's peace here," she admitted. She made a move to walk forward again and this time Jax didn't offer resistance.

When Ari reached Chibs and the rest of the club, the tears started forming again. Not only did she have to let go of Opie, she had to say goodbye to the men that raised her as well. Chibs beckoned her over and she ran into his arms. "I love you," she cried.

"I love you too, princess," he said. He let her go and she drifted towards Bobby next. She repeated the process with everyone until she got to Tig. With him, she hesitated.

"Ari, baby, come here," Tig said. She saw remorse in his eyes, and he knew why she was having a hard time bringing herself to go to him. She resigned and hugged him, putting in the same love she gave to the other men.

"I'm sorry baby... It should've been me... It should've been me, sweetheart," Tig's voice broke, and the floodgates erupted as Ari sobbed onto his shoulder. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I just want to let you know that it was my mistake and I should've paid for it. I'm alive, and yet I have to face you. I love you, kid. Just remember that."

Ari pulled away and reached into her back pocket for her riding gloves. Tig didn't expect a reply as he watched her pull them on. But when she was done, she placed her hand on his heart and told him that she loved him too. She patted his chest and turned to Juice who was getting final instructions from Jax. "Juice, please... Let's go..." She shouted.

Juice nodded and donned his gloves too. "Are we good?" He asked Jax. They both watched as Ari jogged to her Harley and paused to get herself in check for the long ride.

"Yeah. I don't think Pope knows who is she is, so your stay there will probably be short," Jax calculated. "Seriously though. Take care of Arianne. I can't give her what she needs."

"A woman like Ari doesn't need a man. It's men like us that need someone like her," Juice replied. He held out his hand and Jax shook it. He waved goodbye to the club and ran to Ari's side.

She had her helmet on and was ready to go. Ari gave him a look of impatience. Juice apologized and hurriedly put his gear on. In a matter of minutes, the thundering roar of a dozen or so bikes could be heard throughout the cemetery. It was a fitting tribute to Opie Winston.

SAMCRO let Ari lead the way through town. They would follow her to the edge, then make their way back to the clubhouse to commence business. She knew Jax rode next her, as the president should. But at that moment, she wished she had her Ducati. She would've smoked them all, leaving nothing but exhaust fumes and a trail of burnt rubber. Ari kept her eyes forward until that point, and finally relaxed when she heard Jax turn his bike back towards Charming.

**_Two Months Later_**

Ari woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Juice whispering to someone on his phone. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with their sheets wrapped around his waist. Ari crawled forward and snaked her arms around him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and listened in.

"I said take care of her, Juice! Not fuck her!" She heard Jax's muffled shout echo through. Ari rolled her eyes. Juice glanced at her, a mischievous smile etched on his face. She gave him a small kiss.

"Jax, I know. I shouldn't have, alright?! I know that. But I need you to hear me out," he paused to take a breath. "I just wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to know she had someone there by her side."

"Brother...You did not have to have sex with her," Jax replied, exasperated. Ari could imagine him pulling a cigarette out and putting it to his mouth. A few seconds later, Ari heard a lighter click. Some things never change, she thought.

"It just happened. How could I refuse?" Juice argued back. "I'm a man. She's a woman. I live with her. Jax, I got a chance to get to know Ari. After she adjusted, of course. Nights were hard man. She couldn't sleep because she would have nightmares about Opie. So we'd talk til' the sun came up.

"I tailed her like you said. The town we're in is like Charming. Everyone knows everybody. She showed me around, took me to places that she wanted Opie and the kids to see. Ari introduced me to her friends. And I don't think you know, but she's a kindergarten teacher. Her students are the cutest. They think it's cool that she has a bodyguard. Her boys have taken to guarding the girls in her class."

"Ari gave me a glimpse of who she really is. Strong and independent. Smart and beautiful. It's amazing here. Keep her out Charming and she blooms. We're her poison," Juice finished. Her heart rose and fell at the same time. She wished he hadn't divulged everything they've done.

"Funny you should mention WE, Juice," Jax said coldly. "Because I need you back in Charming all of a sudden. That's why I called. I need you to keep an eye on Clay. If things are what you say it seems, Arianne doesn't need you anymore."

"Jax...Please..." Juice begged. "Don't take her away from me."

"I'm not. I'm removing you from her presence. I told you not to get attached," Jax said with malice. Ari grabbed the phone and hung up for Juice. She held down the "Power" button til' it shut off. Then finally, she threw it onto the arm chair across the room.

Juice placed his head in his hands. He was devastated. Her blood boiled at Jax's audacity. He thought he could control her and choose who she formed relationships with. What a fucking hypocrite! It was fine for Jax to move on but she was expected to hang around and become an old maid. As if that was the cost of loving a king.

She rubbed Juice's back, and tried to get him to go back to bed with her. Juice was right about her in so many ways. He was there at her lowest. He held her through the nightmares that came ever since they got back. Every night it was the same. She dreamed of her brother and Jax, being beaten to death by Pope's men. They would make her watch before they strangled her with a makeshift garrote. Ari would scream at the top of her lungs and Juice would come running. She finally succumbed and asked him to sleep in her bed a few nights ago. That was the first night they both got some rest.

Juice catered to her every whim, like he literally took it upon himself to take care of her. She loved him for his friendship. There was no hidden agenda with him. All Juice really wanted was to stick around and be with her. If only it was possible, she would say she was falling for him. But he was wrong about one thing.

Charming wasn't her poison. Jackson Teller was.


	24. Chapter 24

Back inside Redwoody, life seemed to return to normal despite the girls being on lockdown. Ari scanned the warehouse for Gemma and found her mom playing with the grandkids. She had taken the time to clean herself up and return to being the powerful matriarch they all perceived her to be.

Ari dialed Chibs' number. "Hey Chibs. Everyone's home in one piece. You guys heard from Montez right?"

"I don't even want to know, princess," he sighed.

"Sorry but I'm not apologizing for what I did. She deserved it," she said.

"Arianne, you little shit," Chibs replied. She laughed out loud and caught Gemma's attention. "Whatever your beef is with Jarry can wait. We have bigger problems. Get to this address, now."

"Hold on, I need pen and paper," she ran to the bar and asked one of the girls for a notepad. She could see Gemma approaching her through her peripherals. "K, give it to me," Ari said. She scribbled down the address and listened to Chibs' directions.

"Hurry. He's waiting for you," Chibs finished. Ari hung up and turned to make her exit. She found herself face to face with Gemma.

"You leaving baby?" She asked.

"Yeah mom. I'm sorry. I know you need me but that was Chibs, I really gotta go," Ari gave her a quick peck and ran for the door.

"Thank you sweetheart," she called out.

Ari smiled and said, "Don't thank me. Thank Wendy." Gemma crossed her arms and nodded at her daughter.

The directions Chibs gave were pretty easy to follow and it led her to another warehouse on the other side of town. It also helped to find the one spot where it looked like a motorcycle rally rolled by. Ari added hers to the line of Harley's on the lot.

She ran inside, as if a few minutes would make a difference. The warehouse was a stark contrast to what she was used to. While Redwoody was bright and pussy was everywhere, this place was barely lit and ominous. Ari felt all eyes on her as she approached them.

"Mija..." Nero sighed.

"You made me wait for a woman? I should kill all you white boys now," Alvarez threatened. "How you gonna pull shit like this and expect me to trust you? You're wasting my time."

"Arianne was there when the Chinese hit Scoops and she was with me at the aftermath of Diosa," Jax explained. Alvarez looked to Nero and the older man nodded in confirmation. He pointed at the unoccupied chair across of them.

"Have a seat. Apparently your important," he stated. Jax scowled as Ari hurried to comply. Once she was seated, he continued. "Nero, go ahead. Play peacemaker. Ask your partner where that got you."

"Alvarez, enough. Jax is it true?! That you killed one of Lin's men?! What the hell is going on?!" Nero asked. Ari stared at Jackson. His eyes were shining with rage. He could no longer hide the truth. She saw his hands ball up into fists.

"Lin ordered a hit on my wife," Jax's deep growl resonated through her ears and chills ran down her spine. Nero glanced back and forth between them, but Arianne put her head down to avoid eye contact.

"You knew, Arianne... The whole time?!" When Ari nodded reluctantly, Nero shocked them all when he slammed his palms onto the table. He stood up so fast that Jax didn't have time to react to Nero's fist meeting his face. Ari scrambled to get to Jax, placing herself in his arms to stop him from hitting Nero back.

Alvarez grabbed Nero by his shirtsleeves, only doing so to go through the motion. It was nice to see that Nero still had some kick to him. But Nero couldn't continue, not with Ari protecting Jax. He began to pace the room.

"So this is how you deal with shit, Jackson?! You throw a bone to Lin, when your plan all along was to fuck up his entire operation! And you bring me in, to talk to our so-called partners and get me into shit I don't even know about! What does that make me?! Your fucking scapegoat, mano?! You should've said something! You're not the only one that cares about Tara," Nero shouted.

"It wasn't for you to get involved with..." Jax stammered out.

Nero laughed obnoxiously. "Thanks for thinking about my wellbeing. That's bullshit! It's ok for you to bring Arianne in. It's ok for her to know each and every step of your plans. It's ok for you to expose her to your enemies. It's ok for you to put my life on the line. If you thought Lin would spare me for my ignorance you're delusional!"

Jax opened his mouth to counter but Nero wasn't finished. He pulled out a picture from his front pocket and threw it on the table. Ari saw a picture of a young boy at a small playground.

"That is your consequence, mano. You want life for a life?! Lin wants yours for mines. If I don't deliver, you can add my son to your body count. Don't you think we've already lost too much?" Ari could feel Jax shaking. She placed her hand on his chest and felt his heart beating rapidly through his white tee. Nero directed the rest of his speech to her.

"¡Dios mío, Arianne! Whatever it is, whether it's your love for Jax or the crew, you know that you don't owe them anything! I saw how Gem looked at you, like you are her own flesh and blood. The crew, I know they care about you too. Mama, this shit that you've seen, that's a lot to take in. You're standing now, but how long can we all keep this up?! I have half the mind to turn Jax to Lin. End this, right now."

SAMCRO stirred. They were surrounded by the Mayans and were heavily outgunned, but they would fight to the last man to protect their president. Jax raised his arm to let them know not to retaliate. He looked down at Ari, her defiant stare his confirmation that she would stick by his side. He sat back down and asked her to do the same.

"I'm sorry Nero. I just reacted. Mom saw a couple of guys leaving my house the night Tara was murdered. She confirmed one of them at our homecoming party. Yeah, I killed one of his men. And yes, I've told Arianne my plans up to this point. But none of it matters, because Lin keeps killing more of our people. So you're right, Nero. Let's end this. Help me, end Lin."

Alvarez returned to his place in their negotiation. He stroked his mustache. "Boy, why should we? You fucked Lin over. How do I know you're not setting us up as well!? You have the most to gain for taking all of us out."

"You know what I'm saying makes the most sense. Don't you see?! Lin's torching my partnerships. He started with me and then moved on to Nero. It's only a matter of time before he makes a move against you. So I say we take him and the Triads out soon. I get my closure and you get a share of his territory," Jax offered.

"What do you mean a share? What about Marks?! I heard he showed up at your spot a couple days ago. You're going to have to offer me something better than that," Alvarez said slyly. Nero had calmed himself enough to return to his seat as well. He did not like where the conversation was going.

"I was just getting to that. I got the One-Niners on my side. They want out of Marks' hand. I say we take out Lin first, and split the spoils with them. Then we take down Marks... Together." Ari watched Alvarez contemplate the rest of his offer.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Jackson," Nero said plainly. It was unnerving how she thought the same thing. "We're running out of time. Jax, I beg you, this is my son's life we're talking about. I'm an old man, I don't care what happens to me, but my son. He's innocent..."

"Then you know why I'm doing this Nero. Tara was innocent too. All this bullshit about Lin wanting peace. He sat with us! Looked you in the eye, demanded all these favors so he wouldn't pounce on SAMCRO. That lying sack of shit! My only mistake was not putting a bullet through his head at my party. I'm sorry man, but you need to let me know now. I know you didn't want to choose sides, but that's what's on your plate right now."

Nero ran his hands through his hair and groaned. "That's not fair, mano. You got my hands tied here. You never gave me a choice. It looks like you and Alvarez have an agreement. Am I right?"

Alvarez nodded. "I'll turn a blind eye to your payback against Lin. Do what you gotta do man. I still need to bring this to my table. Let them know where you're going with this. Communicate, you know what I mean?!" He clasped Nero on the shoulder. "You're free to go amigo. I'm sorry man, but it has to be done."


	25. Chapter 25

Nero stormed out of the warehouse as Jax and Alvarez shook hands to seal the deal. "Don't burn that bridge, boy. If it wasn't for Nero vouching for you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Jax exhaled. "Thanks for hearing me out. I understand." He turned to Chibs. "Put a call out to Barosky. Let him know what I need."

"Gotcha, Jackie," he replied. Chibs stalked away to make the call.

Arianne stood off to the side with Bobby and Happy. Jax tried to make out their conversation, and Alvarez noticed his eyes on her. "Where does a woman fit in a place like this?"

"She's Opie's sister. And one of my oldest friends. Ari's searching for her own truth. There's something she's not telling me, but she'll let me know in time. I hope I'm pushing her in the right direction," he replied.

"And you're fine with her being wrapped up in this?" Alvarez wondered.

"I learned a thing or two from my father. He wrote somewhere that your old lady either knows everything or doesn't know shit. There's no in-between. Tara knew what I was and couldn't accept it, whereas Arianne knows that this life isn't something I can turn on and off. She understands both sides, because they blur into one. My blood and my club. They're our family." Ari caught his glance as she followed Bobby out of the Mayans' clubhouse.

"Rare gems, finding a woman like that. Your mother is the only other person I know who embraced that role," Alvarez said. "Just don't make the mistake of letting Lin or Marks use her to get to you."

"I won't," Jax confirmed. They shook hands once more and he stepped outside. He found Ari waiting for him at his bike. "What's up, babe?"

She took a deep breath before she told him the news. "I know it's not the right time, but Jarry found Unser. He's dead, Jax. They found him in his trailer, but she said he was dumped there. And they found my truck, torched outside of town. She wanted to arrest me for Unser's murder. I called her out on it and she slapped me, so I clocked her back. She put an APB out on Juice too. She thinks I'm helping him hide."

He nodded, as if he expected this to happen. "Got anything out of mom?" He asked.

"No. I didn't have much time alone with her. Maybe when we get back she'll tell you more. I tried to call her phone, but Juice didn't pick up. So I left a message. We'll see if he bites," she supplied.

"Unser must've found him. Juice didn't want him to rat, so he killed him. And that's how he got to mom at TM. She was just at the wrong place at the right time," he scoffed. Ari looked up at him and he gave her a small kiss. Rule number one: never underestimate Jax's intelligence.

Ari felt a healthy sense of respect for him. He already came up with the correct conclusion, while the cops were still running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. "Take mom to the station. Have her make a statement to Jarry. Once Juice is found, we can take care of him on the inside. After that, I need the two of you to head up to the cabins. There's a situation I need her to take care of."

"Who's up there? What do I tell her?" Ari questioned.

"Just say there's a mother/son problem I need handled," he instructed. "When I get back to you, this shit with Lin will be over."

"Jackie Boy!" Chibs called out. Jax and Ari turned to him. "Barosky's ready. Nero made the call to meet up with Lin. We gotta get our shit together. Arianne, you better not come." The pair looked at each other and laughed out loud. "It's not funny, you two," he argued.

"Chibs, don't worry. I'm going back to Redwoody to get mom," Ari laughed some more.

Now it was Jax's turn to frown. "Don't push it. I know you can handle everything I throw at you. I'm fine when you're next to me. It's when you're not around that gets my anxiety going."

"Oh," she blurted out. For a smart man with all the answers, Jax's logic was definitely askewed when it came to her. Ari couldn't help but think that he was channeling Opie through her. It was slightly unnerving. "Well don't forget that then. Trust me, Jax. When we're separated, just remember I'll be alright." The sentence sounded stupid coming out of her mouth, but it was the first thought that popped up.

He held her for a second and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you and mom later," Jax said. "Be careful."

"I will. Don't forget," she reassured him. Ari walked to her chopper and started the bike. She revved a couple times to get it warmed up, and watched Jax do the same. She waited until they all pulled out ahead of her before turning her bike back towards Redwoody again. Ari was in no hurry to get back. Jarry was the last person she wanted to see.

**In Redwoody**

Gemma breathed a sigh relief when Ari finally returned. She ran to meet her daughter at the entrance. "Oh sweetheart, I was so worried. I thought he took you with him. Is everything alright?"

Ari sighed as well. "I hope so mom. They're out handling business, so hopefully this lockdown will be over soon. I came back because there's a couple of things Jax needs you to do."

Gemma's jaw dropped and she started to hyperventilate. Ari could see fear imbedded in her eyes. "Baby, can't it wait?" She asked.

"Mom I think it's better to get it over with. If you don't, I might end up behind bars," Ari admitted. Gemma grabbed her by the hand and moved them to a small corner in Redwoody.

"What are you talking about sweetheart?" She whispered.

"Jax wants you to make a statement about Juice. We need to get to Jarry. Tell her what you saw. He said once the cops find him they'll take care of the rat problem on the inside," Ari saw Gemma turn pale.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Arianne?!" She shouted as she shook Ari by the shoulders. The women looked up at the commotion. Gemma noticed her error at once and calmed herself. "Oh my God, I'm sorry baby. I wasn't thinking..."

Ari tried to hide her shock as she straightened her shirt out. "Let's go into the office. You can berate me in there," she said, her temper flaring. Gemma followed her willingly. Once inside, she saw her mother collapse onto the nearest chair. Ari slammed the door shut behind her.

"I didn't mean to do that, Arianne," she coughed out. "I don't know what came over me. I just assumed... That you opened your mouth and told my son."

"Ma, you raised a smart man," Ari complimented. "I told him what I'm about to tell you. Jarry found Unser. She's gonna try and pin his murder on me. Jax figured it out on his own, I just offered him the facts."

Gemma let her guard down for a second. "That bitch! I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, but you're right. Jax would've found out sooner or later anyway. Forgive me. It's been a long couple days for your momma. I'll do anything for you remember that, ok? Let me get my stuff together, then I'll meet you at Tig's car."

"Thanks Gemma," Ari said gratefully.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Arianne Elia-Marie Winston? It's thanks mom," Gemma scolded.

Ari gave her a small smile. She had not heard her full name called out since she was a teenager. Opie used to say it for kicks and Jax would get him back and say it was beautiful. Her father used her name like a term of endearment, never as a reprimand. Hearing Gemma say it made her heart ache. "Alright, alright. Thanks, MOM," she repeated.


	26. Chapter 26

Ari sat outside the sheriff's office waiting for Gemma to come out. Her skin was crawling, and she was worried for her mother. If Jarry could push her buttons so quickly, Gemma would not hesitate to throw down the way she did earlier. Ari was half expecting her to storm out with bloody knuckles too.

The chairs placed outside of Jarry's office was in a high traffic area and many officers passed while she waited impatiently. For the most part, they kept to themselves, but there were a few who threw her dirty looks as they walked by. She couldn't blame them. Wayne Unser was a good man. He might've been under SAMCRO's payroll, but he always had Charming's best interest at heart. The club was just the lesser evil he dealt with on a daily basis.

Charming needed more men like him. Men on the right side of the law. Jax, Chibs, Bobby...The rest of the guys as well. Ari knew that they were all good men, but they played the double standard. The lines they crossed were never black and white. Jax always had a reason for doing all the crazy shit he had to do. She couldn't take much more of this. Ari stood up and paced the small area the officers let her occupy, as her anxiety grew by the minute.

Two hours passed, and Gemma finally appears, pissed beyond description. She grabbed Ari by the arm and said, "Baby, get me out of here right now! If we don't leave this instant I will add another black eye to her fucking face!" She said through her teeth.

Arianne was more than willing to cooperate, but Jarry just couldn't help herself. She stood by her doorway and asked, "So you're willing to give up Ortiz, just like that?" She tsked at them. "Arianne, you have no loyalty. I mean, it must be nice having a den mother who always has your back and an outlaw president who keeps you on yours."

"Fuck off! If you can't accept the truth then that's your problem," Ari commented. "You're wasting your time trying to find an angle where I might fit in this fantasy scenario you've cooked up in your mind. You really should take a look in the mirror before you make any comments about my relationship with Jax. Because I still can't wrap my head around what Chibs sees in you. You are fucking nuts!" Gemma squeezed Ari's arm.

"C'mon Ari," she begged. Ari gave Jarry one last look before following Gemma out of the station. Had they been anywhere else but here, she thought. Arianne would've loved to wipe that stupid smirk etched on the sheriff's face.

The cool air hit their faces and Ari shivered. The sun had already set, and they still needed to head up to the cabins. Jax wouldn't be too happy if he got there first. Gemma's boots clacked on the pavement as she hightailed it to Tig's car. She saw her mom fishing through her purse for cigarettes and a lighter. If I make it out of this alive, Ari thought, I'll just end up dying from second hand smoke. She shook her head and jogged to catch up.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Gemma said when Ari was inside the car.

"Nah mom, you'd think I'd be used to the drama by now," Ari replied. She cleared her throat. "What did Jarry ask you? I didn't think making a statement would take that long."

"She didn't want to hear what I had to say about Juice. The one time I tell cops the truth, and they don't believe me! That woman is totally obsessed with you." She took a moment to catch her breath before she continued. "Jarry wanted to know your relationship with Jackson, Juice...the rest of the club. She asked me why I was protecting you," Ari quickly glanced at Gemma. "Sweetheart, don't worry. She's just trying to find a motive but the sad truth is there isn't! Wayne has never given you any reason to harm him. Juice will get his just due."

"They're like that, baby. You're the newcomer. They want someone insignificant. But Jarry barked up the wrong tree. She doesn't understand how deep you are tied to this club, Arianne. And to me," Gemma paused and took a drag of her cigarette.

"Mom, she seems to know a lot. She said she read my files. What files?! I've never been arrested. My brother and Jax took the rap for some stupid shit we pulled when we were younger, so there should be no mention of my name in that station. I don't understand how she could've gotten any info about me," Ari pondered.

Gemma offered her the cigarette. When Ari declined she said, "Suit yourself. I think the intel must've have come from Wayne. He got a new job as a consulting detective under our favorite maniac. He must've kept tabs on everyone known to have ties with SAMCRO. He told me he was assigned to help solve Tara and Sheriff Roosevelt's murders. She must have them now that he's gone."

It was at that moment when Gemma noticed that they were not heading back to Redwoody. Her triumphant expression changed to a look of worry. "Ari baby, you didn't say we were going anywhere else."

"Sorry mom. I couldn't find the right time to mention it. We got one more stop. Jax wants you up at the cabins," she explained.

Gemma perked up and eyed Ari. "Did he say what for, sweetheart?" She took a deep drag of her cig. The smoke crept up Ari's nose and made her eyes water. Smoking might be a crutch for her mother and Jax, but all it brought Ari was a reminder of the Triad kid. Thankfully Gemma took pity on her and flicked it out the window.

"I don't know for sure. All he said was it was mother/son problem," she finished. And there it was. When Ari turned to her, she saw the same reaction Gemma had back at the diner. Her face was guilt ridden, like she wanted to open the car door and jump out to bail on her.

"Baby, he tells you everything," Gemma pleaded. "I don't understand why you can't tell me the truth."

"They had other things to do. We couldn't sit and hash it out. But Jax said he would meet us there. I thought we'd get there first, but hey, I guess Jarry's got a thing for me," Ari said. She reached for Gemma's hand. "Mom whatever it is, it'll be alright."

Gemma brought Ari's knuckles to her lips. She gave them a little kiss and tried to smile. "I hope so baby...I hope so..."


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of the drive was filled with awkward silence. Gemma didn't engage Ari in conversation, and Ari knew better than to mention Juice at her current state. When they pulled onto the dirt road leading to the cabin, she was secretly relieved to find Jax and crew already there. She thought that maybe seeing her son would reassure Gemma. Ari was wrong.

They stepped out of the vehicle and Ari saw Jax alone in the dark. He was sitting on top of a picnic table and she knew it was him because of his trademark white sneakers. She turned to Gemma and said, "Mom, head inside. Let me talk to Jax and figure out what's happening." Gemma must not have heard her, because she stood frozen, staring at her son. "Mom?!" Ari called out again.

Gemma jumped in surprise. "Oh God love, I'm sorry baby." She straightened out her leather jacket then rubbed her hands together. "I'll let the two of you have some time alone. Don't stay out here too long." Ari waited until she was inside before finally going to Jax.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" she questioned.

"I was waiting for you. You had me worried," he replied solemnly.

"How quickly you forget," Ari commented back. She hopped up on the table and sat next to him. Jax put his arm around her shoulders. She smelt dried blood under the concealment of his jacket causing Ari to immediately pull away from him. "Though it seems that I should've been the one worrying about you. Jax, what have you done? Did you kill Lin?"

"Yeah," he said plainly. "Everything went according to plan. Nero's inside too. Gemma will probably be relieved to find him here."

"Yeah," Ari echoed. "What happened Jax?! Are you ok?" She caressed his face and felt stitches on his right eyebrow and a few scratches here and there. She could also feel his right cheek starting to swell. "We need to get your face iced right away."

He sighed. "I'm fine. You want to know what happened?!" She nodded. "Then stop fussing over me." Ari decided to be a wise ass and punched him on the ribs. When he winced she told him he could continue. "Damn it woman! First thing's first. We needed to get a few of Barosky's men in on the scheme. They were supposed to keep the coast clear and make it look like a legit sting. Nero met up with Lin and he was held there until Chibs and I showed up. We did the exchange as he ordered. Me for Nero. Lin had me kneeling on the ground with a gun to my head. For a moment, I thought he would pull the trigger instantly. And that's when the crooked cops showed up. The Chinese couldn't retaliate with them around. We had them cornered."

"That left me with Lin. When the chaos started I made my move. I shouted at him to give me a fair one on one. No guns, just fists. Ari, I was so elated when he agreed. We fought to the death. Here's your winner."

"I kept demanding him to admit it! I wanted Lin to say he had a hand in Tara's murder. But he gave me that look. Like he didn't know what the fuck I was talking about and it pissed me off even more. It fueled me, him playing dumb like that. I didn't want to stop punching his skull in. Chibs and Bobby had to pull me off."

"I thought I would feel vindicated, but I don't. Things don't add up Arianne. I've been trying to rack my brain while I waited for you. Something's missing. How hard can it be to find the truth?" Ari took Jax's silence as a cue to start her spiel.

"Maybe that's it. Tara has made such a huge impact in your life that things will never be the same. There will always be something missing. Maybe you felt like you would get peace of mind avenging her. But it's not what she wanted. It could be her way of saying that's not what you were meant to do. Maybe now that Lin's gone, you can honor her memory by granting her final wishes. Jax, we've been through all this before."

"I think I made a mistake," Jax admitted. "With everything. I was so caught up in anger, in her loss, I just steamrolled through anyone and everyone. I didn't think. There's so many holes that I still need to close. I thought I would find an answer, but I'm no where near getting the closure I thought I would get knowing I took out the man who supposedly killed my wife."

"Even when it came to you. Not once did I think about your feelings. Or how others would look at you when you came home. How many people have drilled it into me?! I should never have brought you back. Ari, I'm a weak man. I only used you for my own gains. And where did that get me? Juice is long gone. Because of my decision you are in constant danger. I feel a little better when you're with me, but you know what my deepest fear is now? It's failing to protect you. And losing you in front of my own eyes."

Ari sighed deeply. "Don't, Jax... There's no room for doubts. What's done is done. You have your club and family intact. That's what's important. Brush off any insecurities you may have. We need you, Jackson. I need you," she emphasized. "We need you focused. The truth will come out sooner or later. The question now is where do we go from here?"


	28. Chapter 28

Jax led Ari up the porch steps and opened the door to the cabin. Now that they stepped into the light, she could see that he downplayed his injures. She tried to wipe a drop of blood trickling down his eyebrow, but he brushed her hand away and did it himself. Ari heard the clinking of beer bottles and excited voices as they walked inside. Bobby greeted the pair and handed them their own bottles so that they could celebrate with the crew. Jax raised his and everyone followed suit.

"Thank you. Everyone. Thank you for standing at my side. I couldn't have asked for better brothers in arms. You have all put yourselves on the line for my vision. But we're not done. We still have a lot of work to do. I just want to say I love you all," Jax finished his speech, took a swig of his beer, then pressed the cold bottle to his cheek. A small cheer erupted and they all chugged their beers in unison. Jax placed his hand on the small of Ari's back and led her out of the living room.

She followed him into the bedroom they used for her eighteenth birthday. Gemma was seated on the other end of the bed, rubbing another woman's back. She was crouched over a trash can vomiting God knows what.

"It's alright honey, let it out," Gemma encouraged softly. "It's gonna get worse first before you can get better. But I'm here, alright?! We'll help you get through this..." She turned around and looked up at her children. "Hey babes," she called out.

"Hey mom. Thank you for coming," Jax said gratefully. "You're the only one I could think of who could help her. I'm sorry if I worried you." Gemma smiled at her son then returned to tending her ward.

Ari noticed a young man sitting on the arm chair. He couldn't be bothered with her. He only had eyes for the woman who she assumed was his mother. Nero was standing beside him, his hand on the young man's shoulder, offering silent support. "Arianne, this is Grant McQueen and his mother Loutreesha Haddem. They'll be here until his mom detoxes off the heroin. They're under my protection," Jax quickly introduced them.

"From who, mano?" Nero asked. Ari could still feel him carrying around tension from their tiff earlier today. Grant turned to face him. His expression was grave.

"August Marks," Grant squeaked out. "He's after my mother and I. My stepfather disappeared and she's the only person who can sign papers on his behalf. They had a deal for a new housing project near our congregation. I can't let her do that. He'll ruin my mother's reputation."

"Jackson..." Nero started.

"Not right now please, Nero. Let my mom take care of her first. I'm sure she'd like your help," Jax instructed. He hit a soft spot and Nero walked over to Gemma to offer his assistance.

Ari backed out of the room and Jax followed. He timed his footsteps with hers so that he could hover behind her as closely as he could. The smell of vomit was getting to her, and she couldn't help but feel as if they were only getting started. Lin was minute and now Jax wanted to take on the heir to Pope Industries.

She wanted a reprieve from everyone so she went into another bedroom. Ari put the beer bottle on the dresser then took off her jacket. The king sized mattress called out to her, and she gladly plopped onto it. She interlaced her hands over her stomach and stared at the ceiling. "We can go back to your dad's if you want babe," Jax offered. He started to remove his clothes.

"Nah, I'm alright," she yawned. "I just need a moment. It's been a long day."

"Alright. I'll be in the shower," he said. Ari turned her head towards his voice and caught a glimpse of his naked back side. She noticed bruises starting to form on his shoulder blades and on his ribs. Ari immediately regretted punching him there earlier.

"And I'll be right here," she said as she closed her eyes.

Ari woke up to a beam of light shining on her eyelids. Yesterday zapped the life out of her, and she was grateful that Jax let her sleep. He was spooning her, and Ari could feel morning wood on her ass. She pulled his arm off of her slowly and sneaked out of the room.

Ari tip-toed through the cabin and shook her head at what she saw. There were beer bottles strewn all over the floor, and she bent over repeatedly to pick them up. She walked around Happy who was laying face down in the narrow hallway. She strode into the living room and found the rest of them passed out on various furniture. Ari cracked up when she noticed Rat Boy being cradled by Tig on one of the couches.

Her arms were full by the time she reached the kitchen and she placed the bottles on the nearest counter. She rummaged through the cabinets for some coffee grounds and started the process of brewing the first pot of the morning. Ari had just pushed the button to turn the coffee maker on when she felt Jax sneak up behind her.

He turned her to him and tilted her chin up to meet his face. Jax held her gaze for a second before he placed his lips on hers. He kissed her slowly, deeply, savoring their stolen moment for as long as they were allowed to. Ari's hands drifted to his hips as she pulled him closer to her. The smell of strong coffee started to creep through the room, adding to the sensory overload she was already feeling. All of a sudden they heard a scream, immediately followed by laughter.

"Awwwww, I missed it," Ari joked as she reluctantly pushed Jax away. He groaned. "Did you sleep alright?" She asked him.

"I couldn't for the most part. So I did what I used to do and watched you sleep. You had a very interesting dream, Ari," Jax told her. "You were definitely talking to Tara. You said her name and that's what caught my ear. You were trying to convince her that the boys and I would be alright. You told her that you didn't need to come home. You guys fought about it."

"Wow," she replied. "That is interesting." Ari turned her back on him and opened the cabinet above her head to bring down mugs for them to use. The coffee pot was halfway full and she pulled it out to start them off. Jax liked his black, while she liked hers sweet.

"Babe, don't even say it's random. Even when we were teenagers, your sleep talking had ounces of truth mixed in. I want to know. Did Tara come to you before she died?" He pleaded. Ari turned and handed him his mug. She took a sip of hers before she answered him.

"No," she responded. "Jax, I don't know what you want me to tell you. It was just a dream. I'm sorry." He looked crestfallen.

"I just thought..." He broke off. Ari felt sorry for him. She grabbed hold of his other hand and pulled him back towards her. Jax placed his mug back on the counter and was about to kiss her again when Rat barged in. That sealed the deal and killed the mood.

Rat cleared his throat. "I'm sorry boss. Did you guys see? Tig? And me?" He mimed an embracing motion.

Jax and Ari laughed simultaneously. "Yeah, we did," they both chirped.

Rat threw on a look of disgust and gagged. "Oh God. You'll never let me live this down will you?" He asked Jax.

"I might man, but Tig has got you wrapped around his fingers," he told his newest member.

"Ari, can you make me a cup of coffee please? And add half a bottle of Jameson in it. I would like to forget this day," they watched Rat sag onto a dining room chair. Ari went ahead and made his mug, minus the alcohol he requested. She giggled when she walked up to give it to him.

"Not you too, princess," Rat grumbled out loud.

"It's just payback my friend, for the other day," she chided. Gemma and Nero walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Jax made himself useful and was at the fridge rummaging for breakfast items while Ari ushered them to the dining table to sit with Rat.

"Good morning babe," Gemma said. She kissed Ari on the cheek before she sat down.

"Morning mom," Ari replied. "You and Nero hang tight. I'll get you guys some coffee first while my assistant over there gets everything prepped for me." She walked back to the coffee maker.

"You want some help sweetheart?" Gemma asked.

"No, no, just sit. You need to make him work sometimes, mom," Ari called out. Jax was standing next to her cracking eggs into a mixing bowl. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. Nero squeezed Gemma's hand.

"You see what I mean, Nero?" Gemma whispered in his ear. "She's good for him."

"I know she's a good kid, mama," Nero whispered back. "But so was Tara." Gemma abruptly let go of his hand and stood up to join Arianne and Jackson. He heard her interrupt their playful banter and offer to help them make breakfast for an entire army of hung over men. He and Rat watched them move around the kitchen seamlessly, as a unit. Ari stopped by the table with his coffee then quickly returned to Jax's side to help prep more ingredients.

Nero now realized how tightly knit their circle was. Gemma watched over them, a mama bear in constant vigilance over her cubs. Jax and Ari were rekindling their history, and he could see that they deeply cared about each other.

This could be their future, he thought. He and Gem...Jax, Ari, and the boys...On his uncle's farm. Finally free from all the bullshit of this town. But it was too early to think about happy endings. Right now, he would have to be content with being the elephant in the room as he watched his lover and her children prepare a meal without a care in the world.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: I just want to make a quick shout out to user Shantigal, for your reviews! Thank you for the encouragement. I'm still reeling over the finale and I was questioning my abilities to finish this story. Kurt is a genius! And I am so intimidated. Anyway, I have a lay out of how I want to do my story justice, and I hope people will continue to read this fanfic and see what else I have in store! Thanks for the support!**

Their morning was a respite from all the bloodshed and chaos that occurred these last few days. Jax, Ari, and Gemma came through and cooked enough food to feed a small army. One by one, the club members rose and fought for coffee. Ari made so many pots, the poor coffee maker couldn't pump out the essential morning juice fast enough.

Jax asked the guys to help set up outside. They lined a few picnic tables together and brought out the pans of food Gemma had slaved over. Once everything was ready, they all made their plates and sat down to eat together. The morning breeze blew through the trees and Ari welcomed the change of pace and mood of the men around her. Gemma had gone back inside the cabin with food for their guests and Nero.

Jax sat at the head and she was seated on his left side, where she belonged. She half listened to the conversations going on around her and focused on the food her mother made. She was famished, but she was interrupted by her vibrating phone. Ari pulled it out and saw Wendy's name on the screen. She picked up the call.

"Ari? Hey?!" Wendy said. "I'm sorry it's so early. But I gotta tell you something. Are you near Jax right now?"

She could feel Jax's eyes on her so she turned to him and mouthed "Wendy" before she stood up and walked away from the table. Ari walked a few yards out and replied, "Well he can still see me, but he can't overhear this conversation, for now anyways."

"Ok good. Because, um, Margaret came by Gemma's house to try and find you," she said worriedly.

"Margaret? I'm not sure I know who you're talking about," Ari admitted. She glanced at the table and saw that Jax had stopped eating, and his attention was locked on her. She tried to shrug it off and play it cool.

"She was Tara's old boss at the hospital. We were just coming back to Gemma's house from the lockdown. Brooke answered the door and she called me to deal with her. Brooke said she sounded a bit unhinged," Wendy explained.

"Well who isn't a little nutty nowadays?!" She responded. "What did she tell you?"

"She's devastated over Tara's murder, I can tell you that much. She looked like shit! All she told me was that she needed to talk to you, then she left her number with me and left," Wendy said. Ari cringed because Jax stood up and started to make his way towards her.

"Text it to me," she said as Jax reached her. He brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. That caught her off guard. "Do you want me to come down, help you watch the boys? I can help clean up around the place. Mom would appreciate that," She continued.

Wendy got the hint. "Wow. He really does watch you like a hawk." She laughed out loud. "Everything's pretty good here, but I wouldn't mind some company. I love Brooke, and she's a doll, but I honestly don't know how to relate to these young girls. It wouldn't hurt to ask."

Ari looked up at Jax and asked him for permission to go back into town. When he nodded she let Wendy know and ended the call.

"What am I going to do with you, babe?" Jax asked as he held her in his arms. "Why are you keeping things from me? You could never hide anything from me, remember? You wear your heart on your sleeve."

"Do you trust me Jax?" Ari questioned in return. She met his stare as he contemplated the words he wanted to tell her. In the end, he just nodded. "Say it. Say that you trust me."

"I do sweetheart, fully. Completely," he affirmed. "I trust you with my life. Just tell me what I need to know. Don't make the same mistakes Tara did. She made deals with Patterson and went behind my back with her scheme to get the boys out of Charming. I could've easily reassured her had she not done what she did. Don't do that to me too, Arianne."

She sighed sadly. "Do you want the truth, Jackson?" He nodded again. "Then let me go and find out. Wendy said that Margaret stopped by mom's house looking for me."

"What? Why?" Jax asked in frustration. "I can't babe. I can't let you do this."

"Whoever this Margaret woman is has something important she wants to say or else she wouldn't have braved the wrath of Gemma had she been there. I would like to hear it," she argued. "Jax, I want to see the bigger picture. I want to see the end game. And if this woman can give it to me, then I need to talk to her!"

"Then we'll go together!" Jax shouted back. "Why can't I hear this for myself? Why do you have to go alone? What else are you hiding from me? Ari, love, please. Ease my mind." He held Ari's cheeks and kissed her repeatedly. "Please," he pleaded.

"Jax, let me go. Let me do this one thing for you. Trust me, please. I'll let you know what I find when the time is right. When I have all the pieces together," she promised. "I know that's the last thing you want to hear."

"You're driving me crazy, you know that right?" He placed a kiss on her forehead. He agreed to let her go under one condition. "Bobby goes with you. He sits with you and Margaret for the entire conversation. If she doesn't open up then, oh well."

"No." Ari adamantly refused. "We wouldn't be wasting our time if you let me do this my way. Let me meet with her my own. Bobby can hover close by, keep us in his line of sight. That's what I'm going to do."

"I never win with you," he said, unable to come up with a counter-argument. "This is why you would never have been able to put on a kutte. You have an issue following orders."

"Oh that. Like mom said before, being an old lady is a tough job on it's own. I gotta keep your ego in check," she quipped back. He laughed and enveloped her in his arms. Jax leaned in to breathe in the scent of her hair.

"Ari... I have never stopped loving you, you know that, right?" Jax whispered in her ear.

Ari knew better than to take the bait. "Oh, my Jackson... Sorry to break it to you baby, but that is just not possible."


	30. Chapter 30

Jax and Ari brought Bobby up to speed on their plans. Bobby was skeptical; he didn't think that Margaret had any new information to offer that the crew didn't already know. Another reason he thought it was so sketchy was the fact that Margaret sought her out. She could've told Wendy what she knew, but she asked specifically for Arianne. Now to him, that was suspicious. How did she know to ask for her? Did Tara have plans weaved deeper than they thought? And if so, what was Ari's role?

Despite his reservations, he agreed to go. Taking Ari to Margaret would keep her away from the heat, while Jax focused on dealing with the aftermath of killing Henry Lin. The streets would bathe in blood until he could get everything under control. Bobby promised Jax that he would keep her safe, but quickly joked that she would probably be the one protecting him. Jackson did not appreciate that jibe.

Ari could feel that Jax was having a hard time letting her leave. As much as he loved Bobby, her track record for getting into stupid shit the moment she stepped out of his line of sight was not a good sign. Before she left him, Jax had Ari up against the shower tiles, utilizing the morning wood he held back on her earlier.

She had her limbs wrapped around him as he fucked her senseless, and he would not let her come unless she said she would stay with him. Ari squeezed her inner muscles around his cock to get him to succumb before she could give in. Who wouldn't want to spend an entire day in bed with this man? Only an idiot would refuse. Arianne happened to be that idiot. She smiled at him mischievously as Jax groaned and heaved her up a bit so he could pump himself deeper into her. She moaned Jax's name repeatedly into his ear until they both got the release they wanted.

When they were finished, Jax threw on his boxers and jeans and sat at the edge of the bed, checking to make sure Ari's guns were loaded and in working order. He would take quick glances at her, admiring the woman standing before him.

She had on a loose racer back tank and skinny jeans. Ari put her shoulder holster on, and she walked up to Jax to get her guns from him. She reached for one of them with her left hand, and Ari's bracelet caught his eye.

"I didn't notice that you still had this," Jax commented. He held on to her hand and kissed her wrist before standing up and placing the guns in their holders. "I mean, it's always been a part of you so I think I would've noticed sooner if it wasn't there." He exhaled and finished his final inspection by helping Ari into her riding jacket to conceal the firearms.

Ari pulled her sleeve down slightly to reveal the bracelet again. "This old thing?" she replied. "It was a gift from my best friend. Of course, I kept it. I had to add a couple of links though. You didn't take into account that I wouldn't stay a skinny eighteen year old."

"Well if I had it my way back then, you would've had a replacement by now." Ari was about to argue back but he cut her off with a kiss. "I know. It hurts you when I bring us up. The past, the present. Everything about our relationship screams "second best" to you. Hear me out babe, before you go." She motioned for him to get on with his explanation.

"You left me, Ari. It was my fault, and I had it coming. Sooner or later, you would've left me. Everyone knew what I had with you, even your dad. But I couldn't step up to Opie and admit it. He wanted someone better for you. He wanted you out of Charming, away from the outlaw life. I felt like I could never amount to his expectations. I forced you to be content with hiding our relationship from your brother. I was afraid that he would take you away from me when he found out, but I burned that bridge on my own."

"Ope would give me updates on you. Like he purposely wanted me to know that you were doing fine without me. It pissed me off. I proved him right, of course. I messed around with different women and became so engrossed in the club business. I got worse when Ope did time and basically did not give a shit anymore."

"Wendy came along, and getting her pregnant felt like the biggest mistake of my life. What did I know about being a father? And what kind of life would my kid have with a junkie as his mother? When Abel was born, I wanted to ride out to find you. Beg you to come back. I was desperate and I didn't know what to do. But Opie had just gotten out of county and he refused to tell me where you were."

"Tara saved his life. She gave me hope that maybe I could turn things around and become the man you both wanted me to be. I loved her, Arianne. I loved her so much. She's the mother of my children and she loved me and chose me, but I failed her in the end. Believe me, I tried. I tried to go legit, but this is who I really am. I'm a criminal. I'm a killer. This is what I do best."

"You've never tried to change me. Baby, there's a good man in here, and I fight to bring him out but the shit I've done, only you can accept. That takes strength and courage. You don't condone it, and you don't take sick pleasure in it. You're not in it for the schemes or the power plays. You have always purely and honestly loved me for the man I am. And I failed to see that."

"Ari, you know what's in my heart. You know how I much I love my crew...my family. And every day I struggle keeping that balance. You've grounded me the way Tara never has. Don't ever think you're her replacement. You're my should've, could've, would've... And this is one of those rare occasions where I am being given a chance to rectify a mistake that I have made. Give me a chance, Arianne." Jax wiped the tears falling from her eyes with his shirtsleeves and kissed her again.

This was the revelation she was expecting back at her dad's house, and it had to come out at the worst time. "Jax, I get it. I do, love," she started. "But I shouldn't be a priority right now. Let's get this shit with Marks over with first, before we talk about our future. We'll have all the time in the world then." He nodded in agreement. Ari grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.

They walked out of the cabin together and he led her to Tig's car. Bobby was already seated on his bike waiting to get the show on the road. She was about to get inside the car when Jax pulled her back.

"Ari, I hope this is worth all the trouble," he said.

"It will be," Ari promised before kissing him goodbye. Jax closed the door for her and took a step back as she started the car and put it in gear. She looked past Jax and nodded at Bobby. They both revved their engines and started the ride back to Charming.


	31. Chapter 31

The hustle and bustle of the freeway added to the chaos overwhelming Arianne's mind. She took occasional glances on her rear view mirror to check if Bobby was still tailing her. Her other over-protective uncle kept up despite her maniacal driving skills. Was it bad to think that she might not make it to the end? She didn't want to get her hopes up for a dream that had no guarantee of coming true. Meeting the Reaper was always at the back of her mind. It was a fear she couldn't shake off.

And now Jax had to drop a bomb on her and put her on the spot. If only she had come back home sooner... Maybe, just maybe her father and brother would still be alive. And maybe, she would've been with Jax. She wanted to punch him! Arianne was her own person, regardless of Opie's good intentions. She would've fought her brother and forced him to accept that Jax was who she wanted. God knows that she begged him to tell the truth so many times, but he never worked up the courage to do so, and now she knew why.

Ari propped her elbow on the door's panel and massaged her temples with her left hand. She was starting to get a headache from thinking too much. She had no right to be upset. Her father and brother gave her a life that they wanted for themselves, but couldn't have because of their ties to the club. And how does she repay them? Her actions were probably causing them to turn in their graves. "I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry Harry," she voiced out loud. Ari took a few deep breaths to relax and it worked until she saw a black cargo van speeding towards them.

The stretch of road they were on was pretty deserted, so Ari thought it was just some jackass being reckless because he could. But the van passed her and immediately pulled a U-Turn and cut Bobby off. He swerved his Harley onto the dirt to avoid crashing into the van.

Ari pulled the E-brake and and scrambled out of Tig's ride to get to Bobby. She saw the driver and passenger step out along with three more goons who exited through the side door. The were all black and the passenger was impeccably dressed despite the hot and humid California weather. "Bobby!" She screamed as she came running forward.

The men surrounded him and the passenger pulled out a gun and pointed it at her chest. "Stop right there, woman. This doesn't concern you," he ordered. She froze where she stood.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Ari demanded.

"Usually my victims don't get to ask the questions, but for a pretty girl I'll make an exception. My name is Moses Cartwright, and I am the head of Mr. Mark's security. Run along now. You don't need to see this," he said menacingly.

"Go Arianne!" Bobby shouted. "Go kid! Get out of here!" One of Moses's men punched him in the gut and Ari's heart dropped along with him. She pulled her guns out and pointed one at Moses and the other at the man who hurt him.

Moses laughed. He walked up to Bobby and clasped him on the shoulder. Ari's arms followed his movement. "Bobby, am I right?! I gotta tell you, I love a woman with some major balls. Should I take her instead?" He threatened. She fired her gun and took out one his henchmen with a shot to the head. Moses watched him fall to the ground with no remorse. The remaining men pulled out their guns and turned them on her. Their leader held them off. Ari amused him.

"Next one's on you asshole," Ari warned. "Let Bobby go."

"Don't waste your time. She's not worth it! The whore's just fired up," Bobby exclaimed, hoping that the lie would save her life. "She hasn't gotten paid yet." He looked at Ari with pleading eyes. "Please kid, go. I don't want to have to explain to Jax and Nero why another one of their girls turned up dead." She knew he added Nero not for emphasis, but as a cover.

"I agree with my friend here, Arianne," Moses called out to her. "I'll spare your pretty face. Only because I need you take a message to his president. Don't forget the words I'm about to tell you... Bobby's life depends on it." Ari lowered her hands in defeat.

Moses walked up to her and whispered his demands into her ear. She watched helplessly as his men beat Bobby down to bound and gag him. They pulled him up and shoved him roughly into the cargo van. After that, the men went back to retrieve their fallen comrade. Moses caressed her face. "You gave yourself away, sweetheart. Whores don't fight. They do as they're told. I'll find out who you are, and the next time you interfere, I won't be so merciful. I will make Jackson fall to his knees with your death. Call him. We'll be waiting to hear from Mr. Teller."

He walked away from her casually. Ari watched him get into the van and drive off with Bobby trapped inside. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jax's number. When she heard his voice, she screamed his name and started sobbing.

"I'm coming, babe," Jax assured her. "I'm coming. Just tell me where you are..." She barely managed to state her location and after she hung up, Ari collapsed along with the weight of the guilt she felt for getting Bobby into this predicament.

It felt like forever and a day had passed until they finally showed up. SAMCRO found Ari sitting on the trunk of Tig's car, shaking and smoking a cigarette. "Jesus Christ, Jackie," Chibs cried out as they rushed to her. "Princess, give that to me." Ari took one final drag before relinquishing the cig to him.

She hopped off the car and wiped away the tears in her eyes. She sniffed and tried to suck up the panic and fear coursing through her veins. But the show didn't matter because once Jax had her in his arms, the floodgates let loose and she was pure woman. Ari needed Jax and his promises.

"They're going to hurt Bobby... They're going to hurt him badly," she choked out. "Marks knows about Lin. And about you hiding Loutreesha and Grant. He probably knows about me now. He has a new head of security, Moses. They've been driving around Charming and passing by the usual hangouts trying to find members."

"They cut him off because they recognized the kutte, the Harley. They wouldn't have given me a second thought had I continued driving past. I couldn't leave him Jax, I had to do something!" She shouted.

"I know baby," he replied softly. He turned to the puddle of blood baking in the sun. "That's not Bobby's is it?"

"No. I shot one of his men. I tried to show Moses that I was serious, but he just laughed. He walked up to me and said he needed a messenger. I should've killed him right there. Better that we all died, than have Marks get leverage."

"No," Jax stated. "You did the right thing. What does Marks want?"

"He wants to salvage the deal with his buyers. But he can't do that with a dead Triad and blood running through the streets. He's willing to forgive your indiscretions if you hand over Loutreesha and Grant to him. He'll handle the clean up and take out the rest of the Chinese. One less competitor for everyone. Marks wants to meet with you. And to make matters worse, Moses wants me there," she explained.

Jax frowned and shook his head. Ari had no choice but to continue. "For every twenty-four hours you refuse August's demands, Moses will send home a piece of Bobby." She couldn't look at the expressions on the crew's faces. A silent chill passed through them.

"Tig, call Tyler. I need all the intel we can get on Moses. Have him meet us at Redwoody. Rat, take Arianne to Piney's. Montez and Quinn, stay with the bikes until our guys from TM come and get them,"Jax issued his orders and the men nodded their understanding. He and Chibs looked over Ari while Rat grabbed his belongings from his saddlebag.

"I'm ready, prez," Rat told Jax as he walked up to them with an armful of stuff. "I'll be in the car, Arianne."

She looked up at him. "Jax? I can't... I can't sit still and wait at my dad's. Especially if you're not gonna be there. Can Rat still take me to Margaret? Please?" She asked cautiously.

"Look where this got you, Ari. I'm trying to keep you safe the best way I know how," Jax said. "No more fighting with me. I'll be at your place by this evening." He walked her to the passenger side and helped her in. Once he closed the door, he rapped on the roof of the car to signal Rat to start the transport. Ari turned around and stared at Jax until they were too far away for her to make him out.

Every moment they had together just became more precious. The determination written on his face was just another facet of the man known as Jackson Teller. This wasn't just the outlaw president speaking. This is the man who will do whatever it takes to protect the ones that he loved.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays everyone! I took a quick little hiatus and went on vacation! But I'm back with a special treat! This is my Christmas present to all of you! Enjoy, and I hope you are all having an amazing holiday season! **

There was nothing more they could do until Jax heard back from Tyler, so he and Ari decided to go back to the cabin. But first, a quick pit stop at TM. He had called one of his mechanics to bring Opie's Harley back to the shop in the midst of all the driving she was doing the last couple of days. Jax didn't want anything happening to the last heirloom his best friend left behind.

The bike was on the heavy side, but Arianne felt so in tune with it, as if her brother was right beside her carrying some of its load. She and Jackson rode side by side, and the wind in her face was a perfect camouflage for the emotions she was feeling at this point.

Ari hadn't been entirely truthful about her intentions and the real reason she returned to Charming. Juice's situation only played a small part in her homecoming. She could not shake Margaret's statement from her mind. "Where were you when she needed you the most?"

Jax would see it as a betrayal. And during that time, Ari didn't care. All she saw was a desperate woman doing everything in her power to get out of the worst situation possible. Arianne was supposed to be Tara's safe haven. And their plans died the night she was brutally murdered.

Even in death, her father wanted to make sure someone kept an eye on her. Piney entrusted Tara with her address and phone number. It was she who notified Arianne of her father's passing. Ope was still reeling from Jax's betrayal, and when Ari called him to find out if it was true, he chewed her head off and forbid her return home for his funeral. In her grief, she made a friend in Tara.

Tara explained how she got Ari's info from her dad. Apparently, she got hold of letters incriminating Gemma and Clay in JT's untimely death. Piney wanted to bring it to light and get Jax to claim his position as president on the basis that his father was sabotaged. Tara had earned his trust. He protected her as best he could, but it wasn't enough. Clay hired hit men to take her out, and as her brother confessed, he killed their father in cold blood.

They both decided it was best to keep appearances if they ever met up, which was what happened at Opie's funeral. Ari called her the moment she and Juice returned. She apologized for the harsh words and awkward moments with Jackson. Tara dismissed her, and they stayed in contact afterwards.

It didn't take long for her to return the favor. AlI it took was one glance, and Ari knew she was in trouble. At first she thought that something had happened to Jax, but when she invited Tara into her home, Ari could feel that she was at the end of her rope.

She spoke of a failed RICO case that was brought back into play thanks to Otto Delaney, and her involvement in trying to keep him quiet. He fucked her over royally as she explained being an accessory to murder. She did time because she brought in his wife's old rosary and he used it to kill a nurse while they were working on him.

Once she got out, Patterson was at her back, putting pressure to provide evidence against SAMCRO to clear her name and arrest records. But that would mean turning on Jax. Tara looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown, and Ari pitied her for the predicament she was placed in.

All of that baggage came with the title and she was tired. Tara was in constant fear for her sons' lives and hers. Running to Arianne was her final resort. She could disappear within the town and SAMCRO wouldn't be able to find her. Even if Juice knew the location to Ari, his standing with the crew wasn't going get him any brownie points if he ratted Tara out.

She told Ari of the growing distance between her and Jax. Tara was afraid that the club and it's problems were swallowing the man she thought was hers. She wanted to get out from the beginning, but he kept her hanging by a thread. She didn't want to be the nagging wife anymore and wanted to take matters into her own hands.

So they worked out a plan. Ari would set up at a place outside of Charming and hang in the shadows until Tara could shake off the club members at her tail. Then all they had to do was run and never come back. It seemed simple enough, but when she called Ari, she was in tears.

Jax confronted her about Patterson, and Tara told him the truth. They backed her into a corner, and she didn't want to have to make that call. All she wanted was a better future for her sons. She was afraid of his reaction, but Jackson surprised her as he listened intently and hung on to every word. He sat quietly for a long time, she told Ari, as he thought things through. Then in true "knight in shining armor" fashion, Jax decided to be the sacrificial lamb and turn himself in.

He had surrendered the gun trade to Marks, taken out Clay and Galen, and for once it seemed as if the club was heading towards a new horizon. They would finally know peace and make themselves a legit motorcycle club using Diosa Norte and Redwoody to make their money.

Tara told Ari that Jax would grant her wish. No more violence, but she had to stay in Charming. He might be behind bars, but he did his part to make sure their boys never lived his life. This deal felt like a consolation prize, but she couldn't argue with him. Ari was left speechless.

Tara begged her to come back once Jax was inside. She would need help with the boys and Ari was the only person she could trust to keep Gemma at bay. If the kids' grandmother tried to interfere with her decisions, she had a friend who would stand up for her. This was the conversation Jax overheard while she was sleep talking.

Ari said she was a strong woman and that Tara didn't need her there as a personal bodyguard. They would be fine. Jax would make sure they were looked after and assert that his mother must respect his wishes. She didn't need to set foot in Charming.

Her eyes were starting to blur as she teared up. She gave in to a weakness she could never resist, and it happened to be the man riding beside her. Ari failed Tara and ran straight into the arms of her husband. She let her desires overrule reason, and even though she was trying to make it up to a ghost, she knew eventually that the guilt would get her killed.

They stopped at an intersection and she quickly raised her visor and rubbed her eyes. "Babe, you alright?" Jax cried out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she yelled back. The light turned green and they both continued on. Ari would deal with the consequences of her actions, and when the time was right, she would tell him everything.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note 1/16/15: The holidays have turned my brain to mush, and I am slowly picking up the pieces. I suffered from a case of writer's block, and I just had the hardest time getting my groove back. Please pardon my absence.**

Jax stared at Ari's sleeping form as he wrote in his journal. They reached the cabin unscathed and she immediately sought the refuge of a bed and turned in. He was accustomed to these sleepless nights by now, as he used all of his waking hours to keep a step ahead. As if that did him any good.

He decided that he would call Tyler first thing in the morning for an update. If there was still nothing to show for, he would have to give in and schedule the meet with Marks. It was hard to take in that his mentor was being tortured while he lay awake. Even harder that he couldn't do anything to change the situation. As frustrating as it was, Jax was grateful for Bobby's sacrifice.

How did he not see this coming? He should've locked Ari down from the get go. He should've followed his intuition and kept her near him. He could feel her breaking down. The survivor's guilt was threatening to swallow her whole. That, and everything else he had put her through.

He was so distracted, he couldn't think straight. All of his thoughts circled back to Ari, though he should've been focusing on ways to bring Bobby back, alive. He stared down at her again, and went back to his writing in hopes it would help him get centered.

Boys, when it's time for you love a woman, he wrote, don't play with her heart. A good woman will love you at your weakest and she will ease your burdens when they become too heavy. She's strong, though others may see her loving you as a weakness. When you find her, don't let her go.

But what happens when you keep making the same mistakes and all you do is hurt the one you say you love? I hope you find the answer to that question one day because I'm still trying to figure it out. Pride is a deadly sin and it holds you back from saying "I'm sorry."

Jax's thoughts were interrupted abruptly by a knock on the door. "Yah?" He called out.

"Can I have a moment?" Grant's voice muffled through and Jax sighed and got off the bed. Ari stirred and reached for him.

"I'll be back baby. Go to bed." She mumbled something that sounded like "I love you." Jax leaned over Ari, pulled the covers over her shoulders, and whispered it back in her ear. She smiled as he kissed her forehead then stepped out to meet with Grant.

"What's up man?" He questioned.

"I need you to be honest with me. How long are you gonna keep us here? You haven't really said why either. I need answers," Grant complained.

"Alright. Fair game. Let's go to the living room. We'll kick back and have a few beers. You can ask me whatever you want," Jax proposed.

Nero happened to step out of the room Loutreesha was in. He paused for a second, then frowned. "Mano, I didn't realize you were here. Where's Arianne?"

"She's asleep in the bedroom. Can we move out of this hallway? I'm feeling cramped here." Nero and Grant led the way to the living room and seated themselves while they waited for Jax to retrieve beers from the fridge. He passed one to each man, then sat down on the nearest chair.

He took a long swig from the bottle before addressing Grant to speak. "What do you want to know?"

"For starters, why were you sent to find us? And how?! I was expecting some gang bangers and not some guys from a motorcycle club. I don't get why you are so involved in what happens to my mother and I." Grant took a sip of his beer to clear his throat. "Shouldn't you have turned us in to Marks by now? Why can't we go home? What do you need?"

"You know why my crew and I were sent to find you and your mother," Jax responded with a smug look on his face. "And yes at first, that was the plan. But when the powers that may be grant you leverage, you don't let that fall through. Your mother is very important to me. She's the only person who can make Marks' deal a reality. I don't want him to gain any more than what he already has."

"Jackson, where are you going with this?" Nero asked suspiciously.

Jax ignored Nero and turned to the young man. "I haven't been perfectly honest myself. I have something you'll probably recognize. Something the guys in my crew acquired a few days ago." He pulled out a black smart phone.

Grant immediately recognized it and gasped. "That's my stepdad's. Where did you find it? Where is he?"

"He's dead," Jax admitted without remorse. Grant's anxiety switched to anger, but he kept silent as he waited for Jax to explain himself. "This is how I found the both of you. I don't think you should see what I saw in this phone."

"I know what it's in there and I'm glad he's dead. He's the reason why my mom is in this hell. She feels guilty and takes responsibility for all of the problems he has caused. I've told her many times to expose him for the sick man he was, but she couldn't risk her reputation with the church."

"We knew he was going to sign the title over to Marks, so when he disappeared, it felt like a blessing in disguise. But then the threats started to come in. They even vandalized the church and our home. We had no choice but to run and pray that his men wouldn't find us.

"Grant, all I ask is one thing. I need your mother to write up a statement. List everything you just told me. We'll turn it in to the DA and use it to put Marks away," Jax instructed.

"Are you insane?! What about my mother?! If she talks to the cops what do you think he'll do to her when he finds her?! He won't be inside forever. We lose Jax. I can't let you do that. I know I should be grateful, we'd be dead by now if it wasn't for you, but I don't want you take advantage of my mother while she's recovering," Grant argued desperately.

"I'm doing my best to keep all of us alive. He's got one of my guys man" Jax said. "I can't lose him too. Can you at least talk to your mom about it? Try and convince her to help me out?" He didn't like that his fate was tied to an outcome he had no control over. Grant nodded and exited the room. Nero stared Jax down and waited for the younger man to drive his point home.

Jax dropped down the volume of his voice so only Nero could hear him. "Marks has Bobby. He almost got Arianne too. Whatever's in this phone evens out the playing field," he explained.

"You're playing with people's lives, mijo," Nero argued. "So you trade that phone for Bobby. What happens to Grant and Loutreesha?"

"Have a little faith, Nero. We all have to do our part. I won't let Marks get anywhere near them." Jax finished his beer and slammed the bottle onto the table. "I'll see you in the morning. I gotta get back to Ari." He left Nero on the couch, alone, shaking his head in disappointment.


	34. Chapter 34

There were too many loose ends... There was so much to do, but so little time. The sun was already setting and even with all the activity that happened a few hours ago, Ari felt as if they were all a bunch of hamsters running on an exercise wheel. Tyler couldn't offer a probable location for Bobby to be held in, so Jax caved and said he had information he could trade. Moses kept him waiting while she and the rest of the crew walked on eggshells.

He called everyone to meet up at Redwoody, and from there he gave them an update on Loutreesha and Grant. Ari sat in while they all listened to what he was planning next. She felt awkward, like an elephant in the room. A woman was never allowed "in church" until today. Jax was really taking the "no separation" pact seriously this time around. The rest of the crew seemed to be ok with her presence, but Chibs stared at her apprehensively as she sat across of him.

When he finished, she rushed out of the office so that she could get some fresh air. Jax smoked through a pack of cigarettes and the stifling room was just a reminder of how Marks was using Moses to smother them all. She escaped to the roof of the building and took a few deep breaths. It wouldn't take long until Jax followed her up. Ari took a seat on a foldable chair and sat in silence for a few minutes until she heard the door open.

She turned and saw Chibs instead. "Hey princess, you alright?! " he asked as he walked up to her and sat by her side.

Ari let out a small smile then replied, "I'm hanging in there, just like the rest of you." Chibs reached for her hand.

"You've been through a lot in the last few days. Everything's happening so fast. Things are out of control and I know Jackie's having a hard time pulling the reins in. You complicate shit, you know that kid?"

She laughed. It was the only way she could express her total agreement. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

Chibs took a deep sigh and sagged onto his seat. "Arianne, I never got the chance to tell you straight. I wish I let you go that night. I wish I begged for you to leave. Instead, I let you take out your frustration on a garage door and I guilt tripped you into staying. You're better than this, I'm sure you've heard your father and Opie say it many times."

"I know you feel guilty about Bobby. I know you're trying to help Jackson find his answers, but Ari what he's asking is selfish on his part. Juice?! Tara?! They're not your problem! Go back to your life in Oregon. Do me a favor and outlive us all."

Arianne frowned at him. "I may be safe there, but the life I lived was hollow. I'm here for the long haul, Chibs. I asked to stay by his side and not be separated anymore. I was actually expecting Jax to show up when you opened the door. I haven't been much use to him except be a dead weight and an extra worry. I've been nothing but a distraction from what's really important. We talked about it. Jax agrees that it'll be better this way, with the two of us going in the same direction. I feel a little bit better, being so close to him, but this setup is so contradictory, I could get us both killed."

It was her admission that had him at a loss for words. There were no guarantees that any of them would make it out alive. Chibs couldn't give her false hope, Ari would know he was lying if he tried. So he cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Have you heard from Juice recently?" He asked hesitantly.

She shook her head and replied, "No. Nothing since the last time I saw him. I hope he's far from here. I don't want his life in my hands. Do you know why he was excommunicated, Chibs? Would you even tell me?"

It was Chibs' turn to shake his head. "He was a rat. He played Jax and helped Clay with his schemes to get back the presidency. I know there's more to it that Jax is keeping from the crew, but you'll have to get those answers for yourself, my darling."

"He's just lost, Chibs. Surely you understand," Ari pleaded.

"Aye, I do, but it doesn't excuse him. If he really cared about his brothers, if he really wanted a home he should never have betrayed us." Their conversation was cut short when they heard the door open again. Ari and Chibs rose in attention as Jax strolled up to them.

"I just got word from Tyler. We're meeting with Marks soon. The Mayans will be there to back us up. Chibs, I want everyone ready to go. I just need a moment with Ari." Chibs walked forward and gave Jax a hug before leaving the two of them alone.

Jax wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. She was again smothered by the smell of smoke that remained on his clothes. Ari coughed and reluctantly eased him off of her. He took her hands in his and when she looked up, all she saw was worry written all over his face.

"Don't you dare Jackson.. Don't you dare tell me to stay behind," she warned.

"I'm not. I want us to be on the same page. No antics Arianne. Let me do the talking. They know who you are to me. Tyler said as much. If Moses is there, don't bite, don't let the son of a bitch get to you. I'll take care of everything. Just don't say a word," he instructed.

"So you want me to be a good little girl?" She teased. Jax chuckled and pulled her to him again.

"Yeah, babe. Just this once," he replied. "We finish this shit tonight. Once Marks and Moses are out of the way, it won't be long til we find Bobby. We'll get him back, I promise you."

"I just want to be able to tell him I'm sorry," she lamented.

"He won't let you," Jax said. "C'mon, let's bring him home."


End file.
